Une Nuit Peut Tout Changer
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Alexandra Cabot veut être libre une dernière soirée avant de retourner dans le programme de protection des témoins et elle décide de passer ses derniers instants en compagnie de la nouvelle ADA de l'équipe Casey Novak...
1. Prologue

_**Hello tout le monde, aujourd'hui cela fait exactement 4 ans que je me suis inscrite sur , 4 ans que je partage avec vous mes histoire plus ou moins bonne sortie de mon imagination, 4 ans que vous me supportez et pour fêter ça j'aimerais vous partager mon dernier petit bébé en matière de fanfiction.**_

_**C'est une fanfiction Casey/Alexandra aussi appelé plus communément Calex, c'est une première en français si je ne me trompe pas mais il y en a beaucoup en anglais et franchement je les trouve géniale donc j'ai voulu essayer à mon tour, alors j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire.**_

_**Sur ceux, je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture :**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Casey Novak sortait du tribunal avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le poids qu'elle avait pu avoir sur ses épaules ses derniers jours c'était envolé, elle venait de gagner le procès le plus important qu'elle avait eu à mener depuis son arrivé à l'unité spéciale des victimes.**_

_**Bien sûr tous avait eu leur importance mais celui-ci lui avait tenu à cœur comme à celui de toute l'unité, Alexandra Cabot en plus d'avoir été leur ancienne ADA était aussi une amie de toute la brigade et la rouquine en avait eu parfaitement conscience.**_

_**Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'Elliot Stabler et Olivia Benson dont elle commençait à peine à gagner la confiance lui mène à nouveau la vie dure parce qu'elle avait foirée le cas.**_

_**Elle ne se le serait pas pardonné et eux ne lui aurait pas pardonné de si tôt, ils ne lui auraient surement pas pardonné du tout d'ailleurs, ses deux la étaient vraiment des personnes têtues…**_

_**Resserrant les pants de sa veste afin de conserver la chaleur obtenue à l'intérieur Casey entama sa descente, elle devait rejoindre toutes l'équipe dans le bureau de Cragen, lieu de la petite fête en honneur de sa victoire au tribunal et de l'excellent travail qu'Alexandra avait fait lors de son interrogatoire à la barre.**_

_**Arrivée à mi-chemin elle entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait derrière elle, se retournant la jeune femme vit une blonde, aux cheveux plutôt long s'approcher d'elle, les bras croisée sous sa poitrine de la fumé sortant de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'elle respirait, elle semblait avoir froid et n'avait même pas de manteau sur elle.**_

- Alexandra ?! _**S'étonna la grande rouquine**_, que faites-vous ici ? Où est votre gardien ?

- Je l'ai semé, _**répondit-elle en s'arrêtant une marche au-dessus d'elle**_, il ne connaît pas la deuxième sortie des toilettes du troisième étage.

- Elle est effectivement plutôt pratique, mais pourquoi faire ça, il n'est pas censé vous protéger contre une possible seconde attaque.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de sentir la ville, d'être Alexandra Cabot un peu plus longtemps.

_**Esquissant un sourire Casey vit la jeune femme blonde devant elle trembler, détachant son écharpe d'autour de son cou elle la passa autour du sien, tandis qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres d'Alex comme signe de remerciement.**_

- Vous allez attraper la mort à rester dehors sans veste.

- Et alors, si ça me permet de profiter encore un peu d'être ici je suis d'accord pour passer deux semaines au lit par la suite.

- Vous êtes folle, _**laissa échapper la rouquine faisant légèrement pouffer la blonde, la surprenant, elle avait entendu tellement de chose sur l'ADA blonde qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaitre parfaitement bien et la joie de vivre n'était pas un trait qui semblait la caractériser.**_

- Peut-être bien, vous me tiendriez compagnie ?

- Pourquoi pas, mais alors on fait un détour par mon appartement, il est tout bonnement hors de question que vous attrapiez une quel qu'on que maladie, je vais vous prêter une veste et peut être même un bonnet.

- Je vous suis, _**répondit Alex avant d'emboîter le pas à l'ADA de l'équipe du SVU, jetant un dernier regard derrière elle pour s'assurer que son Marshal attitré n'était pas là, ne le voyant pas elle se détendit un peu plus, elle savait que demain elle devrait subir les conséquences de ses actes de ce soir, mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait rien à faire elle voulait simplement profiter d'être libre…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Emmitouflée dans une veste de couleur noir sentant la fraise, odeur que devais sans aucun doute utiliser Casey**_ _**Novak pour se parfumer, ce qui n'était franchement pas désagréable, la grande blonde pourrait même s'y habituer, Alexandra avançait au côté de Casey écoutant une histoire à propos d'Elliot et Olivia et des 1000 et 1 coups tordu qu'ils avaient fait pendant son absence, ne pouvant retenir un léger rire Alex se disait que définitivement ses deux agents préférés ne changeraient jamais.**_

- Ce n'est pas drôle Alexandra, vraiment, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une suspension ce jour-là et tout ce que ses deux-là ont trouvés à dire c'est que si j'avais fait correctement mon travail ils n'auraient pas été obligé d'aller aussi loin.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir vous habituer à ça Casey, ils ont toujours été ainsi, en tout cas depuis que je les connais, se protégeant l'un et l'autre, rejetant toujours la faute sur leur pauvre ADA dès qu'ils ont un problème.

- Je m'y habitue, c'est juste que parfois j'en ai plus qu'assez et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de leur faire fermer leur grande gueule d'inspecteur, mais c'est à ce moment-là que je me rappelle qu'ils ont plusieurs chose que je n'ai pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un flingue, une paire de menottes chacun et aussi une foutu tendance à vouloir faire justice eux même, je pourrais finir par me retrouver menottés à mon propre bureau.

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça_**, sourit Alex compatissante avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller en voyant un parc pour enfant à quelques pas d'elles**_, allons faire de la balançoire.

- C'est une blague Alexandra ?

- Du tout, ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait et j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, d'être libre, allez, s'il vous plait Casey, _**plaida la grande blonde en braquant ses yeux bleu ciel suppliant dans ceux vert bleu de la rouquine devant elle la faisant lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un soupir sortait de ses lèvres.**_

- Très bien, mais c'est très bas Alexandra d'utiliser ce type de regard !

_**Laissant un sourire étirer ses lèvres Alex attrapa la main de Casey la trainant jusqu'aux balançoires, lâchant sa main afin de monter sur l'une d'elle, attendant que la rouquine à ses côtés fasse de même, voyant que la blonde l'attendait l'ADA consentit à monter sur sa balançoire avant de commencer à se balancer tandis qu'Alex faisait de même à côté d'elle.**_

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Alexandra ? _**Demanda finalement l'ancienne ADA passant au tutoiement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.**_

- C'est ton prénom non ?

- Bien sûr, mais personne ne l'utilise, je suis simplement Alex pour tout le monde.

- Et bien je ne suis pas tout le monde_**, répondit simplement Casey avec un léger sourire, laissant le vent glacial de février faire voltiger ses longs cheveux roux dans tous**_ _**les sens la rendant particulièrement adorable.**_

- Je vois ça, _**rétorqua Alex avec un léger sourire.**_

- Comment ça je vois ça ?

- Et bien, une personne normal m'aurait trainée à l'intérieur du tribunal pour m'obliger à retourner avec mon gardien de prison, elle n'aurait pas accepté de me suivre partout, surtout qu'il y a seulement 2 jours nous ne nous connaissions pas, j'étais simplement l'ADA qui était morte et je ne connaissais même pas ton existence, bien sûr je savais qu'ils avaient dû me remplacer, mais je ne savais pas du tout par qui.

- Je peux comprendre que tu souhaites vivre un moment sans aucune pression sur tes épaules et si tu as décidé que je serais ta partenaire de jeu pour la nuit à venir, très bien, je serais là. Et pour tout te dire, tu es bien plus agréable que ce que j'ai pu entendre.

- Comment-ça ?

- Et bien, tu savais que tu avais un surnom hein ?

- Un surnom ?

- Tu as été surnommée l'Ice Queen, je croyais que tu le savais.

- Du tout, je l'ignorais.

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais, _**souffla la rouquine en se mordant la lèvre, **_c'est incroyable que tu ne l'es jamais entendu d'ailleurs, j'ai appris ça mon premier jour dans l'unité.

- Je suppose qu'ils évitaient tous de l'utiliser quand j'étais dans le coin.

- Surement, _**répondit Casey avant que le silence s'installe entre les deux jeunes femmes sans qu'aucune d'elles ne cherche à le briser, ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable, c'était plutôt l'un de ses silence qui pouvait durer une éternité sans que cela dérange quelqu'un**_, je mourrais pour un chocolat chaud là tout de suite, _**lança alors subitement la rouquine faisant se tourner Alex dans sa direction.**_

- Pourquoi pas, tu connais un endroit où ils en font des bons ?

- Étant donné que tu dois surement être recherchée dans toute la ville, je pense que chez moi est une bonne option, je suis une pro des chocolats chaud avec de la chantilly et des marshmallow.

- Ca fait des lustres que je n'en ai pas bu des comme ça, ma mère m'en faisait souvent quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'étais malade… Je suppose que maintenant elle ne m'en fera plus jamais.

_**Voyant l'humeur de sa copine de virer changer subitement Casey arrêta de sa balancer de façon à se tourner complètement vers la blonde.**_

- Tu vas bien ?

- Yeah… Nickel…

- Je vois que tu ne me dis pas tout, mais je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler mais sache que si tu en as envie je suis là, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que ton gardien revienne et te ramène je ne sais où.

- Pour dire vrai je ne sais pas non plus ou je vais aller, je ne le saurais surement qu'en y arrivant, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne retourne pas dans le Wisconsin.

- Tu détournes la conversation, _**constata Casey en descendant complètement de sa balançoire attendant qu'Alexandra ne descende à son tour pour la rejoindre.**_

- Je ne détourne rien du tout.

- Non rien du tout, _**s'amusa la rouquine faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la blonde qui sauta alors de sa balançoire tombant presque à la renverse ne devant sa vie sauve qu'à Casey qui avait de bon réflexe, jouer au softball avait définitivement des avantages**_, tu ne tiens déjà plus sur tes jambes alors que tu n'as encore rien bu ?

- Très drôle Casey.

- Je sais, allons-y Alexandra, _**répondit-elle en attrapant tout naturellement la main de la blonde, direction son appartement…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Portant deux tasses pleine de chocolat chaud fumante, Casey entra dans son salon en faisant attention de ne**_ _**pas renverser une seule goutte du précieux liquide, arrivant finalement à la table basse du salon la rouquine vit que la blonde assise sur son canapé, les jambes repliées sur elle-même semblait ailleurs, dans un autre monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.**_

- 1 dollar pour tes pensées, _**la taquina l'ADA en posant les tasses devant elle avant de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alex, attendant qu'elle lui réponde.**_

- Elle coûte bien plus qu'un dollar ! _**S'exclama indignée l'ancienne ADA provoquant un léger rire du côté de Casey.**_

- Je t'accorde ce point, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir, si tu le permets bien sûr.

- Ce n'est rien de très passionnant, tu dois sûrement avoir mieux à faire que de rester avec moi.

- En faites non, je n'ai de mieux à faire comme tu le dis, donc si tu veux parler, je sais écouter.

_**Inspirant profondément, Alex soupira avant de se tourner de façon à se trouver face à l'ADA, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était décidée à lui parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle sentait juste que tout était plus simple avec Casey, surement parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas et n'avait pas peur d'un possible jugement de sa part.**_

- Pendant que j'étais dans le programme de protection des témoins, ma mère est morte, je n'ai même pas pu aller à son enterrement, elle me pensait morte, elle pensait encore que sa fille unique était morte, je n'ai rien pu lui dire et l'histoire du chocolat chaud m'a rappelé tout ça, j'aurais tellement voulu transgresser la loi comme avec Elliot et Olivia, pour qu'elle sache que j'étais toujours là quelque part, qu'elle m'avait toujours, qu'elle pouvait encore se battre pour quelque chose. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je me dis qu'elle aurait peut-être tenue bon, elle n'aurait peut-être pas lâchée prise, laissée son cancer l'emporter si facilement si elle avait su que j'étais en vie quelque part…

- C'est une chose que tu ne pourras jamais savoir Alexandra, peut-être que son cancer a été pris trop tard, dans ce cas-là ta présence n'aurait rien changé, _**souffla Casey en posant amicalement une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés, lui montrant ainsi son soutien, réconfortant légèrement la jeune femme.**_

- Ma mère m'appelait Alexandra, _**continua-t-elle**_, c'était la seule d'ailleurs, quand j'étais adolescente ça me rendait dingue.

- Oh, je vois tu as été une adolescente rebelle.

- Un peu, j'ai eu une période où je m'habillais en gothique, j'avais même teint mes cheveux en noir corbeau.

- Vraiment ? J'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec une autre couleur de cheveux que du blond.

- Pourtant ça m'allait plutôt bien, beaucoup m'ont dit que ça faisait bien ressortir mes yeux.

- Pas besoin de te teindre les cheveux pour ça, tes yeux ressorte déjà bien, pour tout te dire c'est la première chose que j'ai remarqué quand tu as débarqué dans mon bureau avec ton gorille.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, je voulais voir si c'était vrai.

- De quoi ?

- Certain disait que tes yeux pouvaient pétrifier.

- C'est une blague ? _**S'exclama-t-elle les yeux écarquillés certes elle savait qu'elle faisait son petit effet en entrant dans un tribunal, mais de là à en entendre une rumeur selon laquelle elle pouvait pétrifier du regard, ça allait un peu loin.**_

- Du tout, j'ai trouvé ça amusant comme rumeur, mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai eu moi aussi mon lot de rumeur, la dernière en date est que je peux mettre le feu à quelqu'un si je le regardais trop longtemps.

- Ils ont quel âge dans ce tribunal pour lancer des inepties pareilles ?

- Aucune idée, à mon avis la mienne vient d'une fois ou je devais être en colère d'avoir perdu une affaire, j'ai peut-être dû crier un peu trop fort sur quelqu'un que je ne l'aurais dû et bam, rumeur. Il ne faut pas t'en faire, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir tout le monde semblait comptant de te voir, ses que ses rumeurs n'ont pas dû trop les marquer. Oh et pendant qu'on y est j'arrête avec Alexandra si tu le veux, je peux me contenter d'Alex comme tout le monde.

- Non, c'est bon, tu peux continuer avec Alexandra, merci pour le chocolat chaud et pour m'avoir écouté aussi, _**souffla-t-elle alors en le récupérant sur la table pour en boire une gorgée, sentant la boisson sucrée et chaude la réchauffer de l'intérieur,**_ _**la faisant se sentir instantanément mieux.**_

- Pas de quoi, _**sourit Casey avec l'un de ses sourires qui illuminait la pièce réchauffant encore plus Alex que la boisson qu'elle était en train de boire, la rouquine devant elle avait l'un des plus beau sourire qu'elle n'est jamais vue.**_

_**Malheureusement leur moment fut couper par le téléphone portable de Casey qui sonna dans l'une de ses poches de veste, s'empressant de se lever la rouquine enleva sa main de la cuisse de la blonde ou elle se trouvait toujours, faisant perdre à Alex l'une de ses sources de chaleur, une froid mordant la remplaçant.**_

- Novak, _**répondit l'ADA son visage perdant presque instantanément son sourire quand la question qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle avait ramassée Alex devant le palais de justice en début de soirée retentit.**_

- Salut Casey, c'est Olivia, Alex est introuvable tu ne saurais pas où elle pourrait se trouver ?

- Alexandra ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ? _**Demanda la jeune femme espérant que sa nervosité ne s'entende pas dans sa voix, elle détestait mentir, non pas qu'elle n'était pas bonne à ça, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire.**_

- Non, elle devait venir pour fêter notre victoire sur cette enquête, mais elle n'est pas venue, tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

- J'ai commencé à avoir l'une de ses migraines qui arrive sans prévenir, j'ai préféré rentrer pour me reposer, mais je n'ai pas vue Alexandra, désolée Olivia.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que c'est stupide parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas, mais si tu la vois, pourrais-tu me prévenir ?

- Bien sûr, je le ferais Olivia et toi aussi, préviens-moi si vous avez du nouveau.

- Je le ferais, au revoir Casey et prends soin de ton mal de tête.

- Au revoir Olivia et merci, _**répondit la jeune rouquine avant de raccrocher croisant le regard surpris de l'ancienne ADA de l'unité spéciale des victimes.**_

- Tu as mentis pour moi ? _**S'étonna la jeune femme en posant sa tasse sur la table se levant pour rejoindre Casey debout.**_

- Je t'ai promis que je ne te dénoncerais pas et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Tu pourrais te faire taper sur les doigts si ça venait à se savoir.

- Je prends le risque, _**rétorqua l'ADA en haussant les épaules faisant doucement sourire la blonde devant elle.**_

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, tu sais jouer à fifa ? _**Demanda la rouquine changeant complètement de sujet.**_

- Fifa ?

- C'est un jeu de foot sur le play station.

- La quoi ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais jouée à la play station ? _**Demanda légèrement choquée Casey en voyant le regard totalement perdue d'Alex, **_c'est une console de jeu_**, crue bon de l'informer Casey.**_

- Et bien… Peut-être bien que si… Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très jeu vidéo… En faites il est même possible que je n'y ai jamais jouée de ma vie…, _**bredouilla la blonde se sentant légèrement honteuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avouait ne jamais avoir touchée à une console de jeu, seulement à ce moment précis, devant le regard bleu-vert percent de la jeune rouquine, elle se sentant ridicule.**_

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça Alexandra, _**souffla Casey en attrapant la main d'Alex pour la trainer à nouveau jusqu'au canapé, **_je vais t'apprendre, tu vas voir c'est fun.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais t'amuser se soir pas vrai ? _**Questionna l'ADA avec petit sourire attendant que la blonde ne dise quelque chose.**_

- Et bien je suppose que oui.

- Très bien, alors je vais t'apprendre à jouer à la console de jeu, tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

- Vraiment ?

- Yeah, tu vas voir. Pendant que j'installe tout que dirais-tu de choisir ce que nous allons manger, je dois avoir tous mes papiers de traiteurs dans mon meuble de cuisine, premier tiroir en partant de la droite, _**lança Casey en se penchant pour chercher quelque chose dans le meuble en dessous de sa télévision.**_

_**Acquiesçant Alex prit la direction de la cuisine détaillant chaque recoin de**_ _**l'appartement qu'elle pouvait voir, tombant sur une photo de Casey plus jeune, elle devait avoir surement 16-17 ans et portait une tenue de softball, batte comprise, ses cheveux, eux, bien plus long que maintenant tombait sur ses épaules, tandis qu'un immense sourire se trouvait sur ses lèvres, elle était vraiment mignonne.**_

- Oh non, _**souffla la rouquine de la photo avec quelques années de plus en arrivant derrière Alex**_, tu as trouvé le cadre des horreurs.

- Le cadre des horreurs ? Pourquoi ? Tu es très bien sur cette photo.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! J'ai vraiment une tête horrible, je venais de passer deux heures sur le terrain à jouer quand ma très chère meilleure amie c'est décidée à prendre cette photo.

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas pourquoi la gardes-tu alors ?

- Parce que la dîtes meilleure amie vient ici une fois par semaine et m'a menacé de diffuser cette photo au bureau la prochaine fois que je l'enlèverais.

- Outch, pas cool ça, _**sourit Alex en se retournant de façon à pouvoir regarder Casey**_ _**dans les yeux,**_ mais dit-moi si elle compte le diffuser au bureau c'est qu'elle y travaille, je l'ai peut-être déjà rencontrée.

- Il y a des chances, Abigail Carmichael, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Abbie ? C'est elle qui était ADA avant moi, mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir.

- Hum, hum, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas se poste, elle est plutôt une personne forte, mais pendant près d'un mois elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, j'avais fini par lui faire une place dans mon appartement pour éviter de devoir me déplacer toutes les nuits au sien. Bien sûr tout ceci reste entre nous, elle n'aime pas trop savoir que quelqu'un connait ses faiblesses.

- Pas de soucis et plus de toute façon, je ne risque pas de la croiser avant quelques mois, voire quelques années, donc son secret est bien gardé avec moi.

_**Voyant les yeux de la blonde devenir plus terne avec cette dernière phrase Casey décida qu'il fallait lui changer les idées, attrapant sa main pour la tirer jusqu'à la cuisine elle atteignit le tiroir contenant les nombreux prospectus de traiteur, l'ouvrant après avoir lâchée sa main, la rouquine lui tendit le paquet.**_

- Et voilà, choisit.

- Tu es sûr ? Et si je prenais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas ?

- J'aime tout, sinon ses menues ne seraient pas dans mon tiroir mais déjà à la poubelle et puis c'est ta soirée alors c'est toi qui choisit.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, ça sera chinois, ça fait quelques temps que je n'en ai pas mangés.

- Bien, dit moi ce que tu veux et je passerais commande, mieux vaut éviter que tu te serves du téléphone ou cas ou Benson et Stabler auraient mis ma ligne sur écoute et ils en sont capable c'est pour cela que je le dis.

- Je sais qu'ils en sont capable, tu te souviens, 4 ans passées à réparer leurs nombreuses erreurs et leurs trop nombreuses initiative pour aider les enquêtes.

- Ouai, ben ça, ça n'a pas changé, s_**ourit amusée Casey en ouvrant le menu après l'avoir pris des mains de la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés**_, alors qu'est-ce que tu prends ? _**Demanda la rouquine en se penchant sur le menu qu'elle venait de poser sur le plan de travail, attendant qu'Alex fasse un choix…**_

_**CN/AC**_

- Et pour tirer tu appuies sur la croix, tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, _**dit simplement Casey Novak assise derrière Alex les deux bras autour d'elle de façon à pouvoir lui montrer mieux comment se pratiquait le jeu avec manette, du moins c'est comme cela qu'elle l'avait présenté, l'autre raison était que c'était un bon moyen de se rapprocher de la blonde pour qui elle avait eu un coup de cœur depuis qu'elle l'avait vue entrer dans son bureau et puisque l'ancienne ADA n'avait pas dit non à se soudain rapprochement c'était un autre bonus.**_

- Je suis sûr que tu vas me battre, même si j'ai compris le principe.

- On ne peut pas rattraper mes longues heures d'entrainement en seulement quelques minutes, _**s'amusa la rouquine en se détachant à regret de la jeune femme blonde pour attraper sa manette**_, mais tu n'auras cas t'entrainer ou tu seras, histoire de tenter de me battre quand tu reviendras.

- Si je reviens, _**soupira Alex ne pouvant empêcher un frisson de la traverser, elle était bien il y a encore quelques instants mais Casey c'était éloignée et elle avait senti le froid prendre contrôle de son être à nouveau.**_

- Je suis persuadée que tu reviendras et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas je me déplacerais moi-même, tu n'auras cas me donner ton adresse en code crypté, comme un espion ou quelque chose du genre, _**s'amusa la rouquine en regardant Alex ses yeux vert brillant de malice.**_

- Vraiment Casey ? Tu penses vraiment que mon garde-fou me laissera revoir quelqu'un de mon ancienne vie ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, je jouerais à l'espionne, je suis sûr qu'avec une perruque et une bonne paire de lunette de soleil je pourrais me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ça pourrait même être très amusant, _**s'enthousiasma Casey un énorme sourire sur le visage, faisant sourire à son tour Alex, elle avait entendu quelques histoires sur la façon très stricte qu'avait la jeune femme de traiter certains cas par Olivia hier soir, mais il semblait que la rouquine soit totalement différente en dehors du travail, elle respirait la joie de vivre et son sourire pourrait, elle en était sûr, facilement alimenter un immeuble entier en électricité par sa puissance.**_

- Dans ce cas nous avons un deal, si je ne suis pas de retour dans un an, je t'enverrais mon adresse et tu viendras constater mes progrès en directe.

- Deal Alexandra, _**accepta Casey en tendant sa main de façon à ce que l'ancienne ADA la serre pour sceller leur accord.**_

_**Malheureusement leur poignée de main du prendre fin quand l'on toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Casey.**_

- C'est surement le livreur, je vais aller ouvrir pendant ce temps cache toi quelque part, personne ne doit savoir que tu te trouves dans mon appartement ou cas ou ta photo circulerai, je me vois mal expliquer à Olivia pourquoi je lui ai mentis.

- Pas faux, _**souffla Alex imaginant parfaitement bien la vie que ferait son amie en découvrant qu'elle avait déserté pour se cacher chez leur ADA actuelle qu'elle ne connaissait même pas il a encore 2 jours au lieu de venir la voir elle et surtout les cris qu'elle aurait à subir pour l'avoir laissée être sur pied de guerre à sa recherche alors qu'elle était parfaitement en sécurité et s'amusait même énormément.**_

_**Prenant la direction du couloir qui menait aux chambres et surement à la salle de bain, la blonde entra dans la première pièce qui se présentait à elle, tombant sur ce qui devait être la chambre de Casey, une assez grande pièce agrémentée d'un lit King-Size dans les ton brun foncé, le papier peint étant lui-même turquoise, ce qui donnait quelque chose de vraiment jolie à voir.**_

_**Marchant dans la pièce Alex, curieuse détailla les photos qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet, la première était un portrait de toute l'équipe du SVU prise surement après une enquête, Casey se trouvait entre Olivia et Cragen et affichait un léger sourire, ses yeux cette fois-ci plus bleu que vert brillant de joie.**_

_**Sur une deuxième photo Casey se trouvait avec une version plus jeune d'Abigail Carmichael et une blonde aux yeux bleu que l'ancienne ADA reconnue immédiatement, Serena Southerlyn, une ADA qui travaillait elle aussi au bureau du procureur, la photo avait surement été prise pendant leur remise des diplômes puisqu'elles étaient toutes les trois habillées de l'habituelle costume de remise des diplômes avec la toge sur la tête de la même couleur verte que le reste de l'ensemble.**_

_**Et enfin sur la troisième photo Casey se trouvait avec une femme qui lui ressemblait énormément, mise à part ses yeux qui étaient brun, surement sa**_ _**mère, d'un homme aux cheveux brun coupé cours et aux yeux verts, habillé**_ _**comme un militaire ainsi que de deux garçons qu'Alex identifia rapidement comme les frères de Casey, tous avaient hérités de la chevelure rousse du côté de leur mère mais des yeux de leur père. Ils avaient tous deux un certain charme mais la blonde ne put s'empêcher de**_ _**trouver Casey encore plus belle, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la jeune femme dégageait quelque chose de plus qu'elle ne saurait définir…**_

- Tu as trouvé ma chambre, _**nota une voix qui fit sursauter et se retourner Alex ses joues rougissant légèrement, faisant sourire Casey qui se laissa tomber sur le lit près d'elle.**_

- Je suis entrée dans la première pièce que j'ai trouvé, je ne savais pas que ça serait ta chambre, _**expliqua-t-elle faisant s'agrandir le sourire de la rouquine, voir la blonde tenter d'expliquer sa présence ici était quelque chose d'assez amusant.**_

- Ce n'est pas grave Alexandra, _**souffla néanmoins la jeune femme pour la calmer dans son embarra.**_

_**Faisant un léger sourire à sa remplaçante Alex s'assit prudemment à côté d'elle avant de parler.**_

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Serena.

- On a été au lycée ensemble, ensuite on c'est un peu perdue de vue, mais j'ai eu le plaisir de la retrouver en arrivant ici, je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle travaillait là elle aussi, à vrai dire je lui suis littéralement rentrée dedans au cours de ma première semaine, j'étais prise dans la lecture d'un sms que venait de m'envoyer Olivia à propos de l'enquête que nous étions en train de traiter et donc je ne regardais pas ou je marchais. Bien sûr il a fallu qu'elle non plus ne regarde pas ou elle allait et ça a été un carnage, surtout de son côté, elle avait une cinquantaine de papier sous le bras et ils se sont tous dispersé aux alentours. Elle a commencé à me crier dessus et comme ce n'est pas mon genre de ne rien dire j'ai contre attaqué et c'est seulement quand je l'ai regardé que je l'ai reconnu, c'était assez étrange, mais finalement elle s'est arrêtée de crier et je l'ai aidée à ramasser les papiers après ça elle m'a proposé un café que j'ai accepté avec plaisir, on a rattrapé le temps perdu et voilà toute l'histoire.

_**Alex était soufflée par le nombre de mot que Casey pouvait débiter à la minute, elle n'avait jamais entendu ça et avait eu un peu de mal à la suivre, mais avec compris le principale, heureusement.**_

- On va manger ?_** Demanda alors la rouquine en se levant, tendant sa main à la blonde qui l'attrapa avant de la laisser la trainer jusqu'au salon ou se**_ _**trouvait leur repas déjà installé sur la petite table basse devant la télévision.**_

_**Lâchant la main d'Alex, Casey se laissa tomber sur le canapé tandis que la blonde en faisait de même.**_

- Bon appétit Alexandra ! _**Lança joyeusement la rouquine en attrapant son carton contenant ses pates chinoise.**_

- Merci, bon appétit à toi aussi, _**sourit Alex, attrapant à son tour le carton contenant sa nourriture chinoise, elle aimait la façon dont Casey prononçait son nom, d'une manière légèrement chantante qui faisait se déployer une nuée de papillon dans son estomac, ce qui était totalement idiot, après tout c'était juste un prénom prononcé par une autre personne, seulement Casey Novak n'était pas une simple personne, elle respirait la joie de vivre, semblait toujours prête à aider son prochain et ce genre de personne n'existait presque plus.**_

_**Attrapant la télécommande Casey ma la tendit avec un léger sourire.**_

- C'est toi qui choisit le programme se soir.

- Je vais finir par rester ici pour toujours si je suis aussi bien traitée, _**s'amusa Alex en attrapant la télécommande en allumant la télévision.**_

- Je ne serais plutôt pour, par contre je ne pense pas que tes gardiens le soient.

- Ouai, pas faux, _**grimaça la jeune femme blonde néanmoins heureuse de savoir que le faites qu'elle reste ne dérangerait pas la rouquine.**_

- Allez, ne parlons plus de ça, profitons simplement de notre soirée.

- Ca me va, _**sourit Alex en zappant à la télévision tombant sur une série télévisé qu'elle connaissait par cœur, mais qu'elle était toujours ravie de regarder, Castle.**_

- Ne me dit pas que tu regardes cette série ! _**S'exclama alors Casey faisant se retourner l'ancienne ADA dans sa direction avec une légère moue.**_

- Ben si, pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? J'adore, je crois bien que c'est la seule télévisé que j'aime regarder, Richard Castle et tellement marrant et Kate Beckett est surement la raison pour laquelle je voulais terminer aux homicides, j'espérais avoir un détective aussi bien foutu sous mes ordres… Oups… J'ai peut-être parlée trop vite… Si tu pouvais juste garder ça pour toi je t'en serais reconnaissante.

- Garder quoi ?

_**Voyant la jeune rouquine devant elle se mettre à rougir en prenant presque la même couleur que ses cheveux Alex compris enfin de quoi elle parlait.**_

- Oh… Sur le faites que tu trouves Kate Beckett je cite ''bien foutu''

- Ouai… Personne n'est au courant dans l'unité de mon orientation sexuel et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça, du moins temps que je n'aurais pas décidé de le leur dire moi-même.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, _**la rassura Alex en posant une main sur le bras de Casey**_, personne n'en saura rien, même si je pense que tu pourrais le leur dire, ils ne te regarderont pas différemment, du moins ils ne m'ont pas regardés différemment quand je leur ai moi-même parlé de mes préférences.

- Tu es lesbienne ?

- Bi, en faites, je n'ai jamais décidé si le gazon était mieux chez le voisin ou chez la voisine, du moins c'est comme ça que 'Liv la résumée quand je lui ai appris, _**répondit avec une légère pointe d'humour l'ancienne ADA faisant sourire la rouquine qui se sentit tout de suite mieux, elle avait peur de ce que pourrais dire l'équipe, elle avait déjà plusieurs fois voulu leur dire mais quelque chose l'avait toujours retenue, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose, comme une petite voix dans sa tête, elle avait mis tellement de temps à se faire accepter par l'équipe qu'elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en leur apprenant ça et puis ce n'était pas comme si ils c'étaient intéressés à sa vie…**_

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout je suppose, je ne pensais vraiment pas que passer une soirée avec Alexandra Cabot serait aussi amusant, j'avais entendu tellement de chose sur toi que quand j'ai su que tu étais en vie j'ai eu vraiment peur de te rencontrer, tu m'intimidais pas mal en faites.

- Et bien, de rien dans ce cas, pour le reste je suppose que je l'ai en quelque sorte cherché, je n'ai pas toujours été la personne la plus aimable de la planète surtout au travail, en faites il m'arrivait d'être une vrai chienne avec certaine personne je suppose que ça ne doit pas aider à bien m'aimer.

- Ouai, mais tu n'es pas comme ça dans la vrai vie, donc ça compense.

- Je l'étais un peu, avant, mais ces presque deux ans passées dans le programme de protection des témoins m'ont aidé à relativiser un peux, je n'étais plus Alexandra Cabot, j'étais Emily Cooper, une secrétaire de direction qui avait comme seul diplômes celui de fin d'étude, qui n'avait pas passé un seul jour à l'université, qui n'avait pas trimée pour devenir l'ADA la plus jeune de la côte Est…

- C'était dure ?

- Très, j'ai passé beaucoup de soirée à pleurer, à me demander ce que j'avais mérité pour avoir un tel karma pourris et puis j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que quoi que je fasse j'étais coincée là, qu'il y avait une possibilité que je ne revienne plus jamais ici, que je ne sois plus jamais réellement vivante, parce qu'Alexandra Cabot n'était plus vivante…

_**Voyant la blonde au bord des larmes Casey posa ce qu'elle avait entre les mains, attrapant le carton de nourriture chinoise d'Alex afin de la poser sur la table avant de s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras, respirant le parfum fruité de l'ancienne ADA.**_

- Tu es en vie, toujours, que tu t'appelles Emily, Alexandra, ou tous autres noms qu'ils pourraient te donner, tu restes toujours aussi magnifique, _**souffla la rouquine en se dégageant de l'étreinte laissant son regard vert rencontrer les yeux bleu acier de la blonde, remettant délicatement une mèche**_ _**de cheveux blond derrière l'oreille d'Alex.**_

_**Casey ne savait pas**_ _**vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle se sentait juste comme si une force invisible la poussait en direction d'Alex.**_

_**Plongeant complètement dans les yeux bleu de l'ancienne ADA la rouquine se sentit comme happer et s'approcha encore plus de son visage,**_ _**fermant les yeux Casey posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle**_ _**de la blonde, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, elle s'attendait même plutôt à s'en prendre une, c'est donc**_ _**avec une certaine surprise qu'elle sentit son baiser lui être**_ _**retourné par celle que la moitié du bureau avait surnommé l'Ice Queen.**_

_**Interrompant le baiser à bout de souffle Casey**_ _**laissa son front reposer contre celui d'Alex reprenant son souffle avant qu'elle ne sente à nouveau les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes tandis que ses mains passaient sous son t-shirt provoquant l'envoie de millier de frisson dans tout son corps, cette fin de soirée s'annonçait définitivement des plus intéressantes, l'ADA en était certaine…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon c'est un premier chapitre très long, mais je ne me voyais**_ _**pas le couper nulle part, les autres ne seront bien entendu pas aussi longs que ça, mais ils sont pour**_ _**l'instant plus longs que la plupart de mes chapitres de mes autres fanfictions sauf peut-être le deuxième mais vous verrez bien.**_

_**En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	2. Le lendemain

_**Hey, visiblement cette fiction ne vous inspire pas des masses, mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour autant parce que moi je kiff ce ship, surement parce que comme j'aime le dire à ma reliseuse en chef, Ophélie, Alex et Casey sont canon et donc pour moi deux personnes font forcément un bon ship.**_

_**Enfin bref, je vais arrêter mes conneries et vous laisser lire la suite pour ceux qui me suive, bonne lecture !**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Il était six heures du matin quand Alex se réveilla… Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, elle essayait de se rappeler où elle pouvait bien se trouver, sentant une odeur de fraise elle ne mit pas longtemps à réassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble.**_

_**Hier elle c'était enfuie pour pouvoir passer un dernier moment en temps qu'Alexandra Cabot, elle était tombée sur Casey Novak et plutôt que de passer son chemin sans que la rouquine ne la voit, elle l'avait appelé et c'est ainsi que sa soirée avait commencé, en voiture avec l'ADA qui la remplaçait à l'unité spéciale des victimes, ADA qui avait accepté de laisser tomber sa soirée pour la passer avec une presque inconnue, risquant de possible sanction tout ça pour lui faire plaisir.**_

_**Tournant la tête Alex vit un amas de cheveux roux sur l'oreiller d'à côté, Casey dormait toujours comme le démontrait la respiration lente et régulière qu'elle entendait raisonner dans la**_ _**pièce.**_

_**Sortant doucement du lit après avoir déplacée le bras de la rouquine qui se trouvait autour de sa taille, Alex partie à la recherche de ses vêtements qui se trouvaient éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement, avisant son soutien-gorge dans le coin droit de la pièce la blonde s'empressa de l'attraper pour le remettre sur elle, se remémorant la nuit qu'elle venait de passer…**_

_**Casey l'avait embrassé, ce qui l'avait rendu dingue, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle, voulant juste sentir la peau de la rouquine, l'entendre crier son nom…**_

_**Elle n'était pas du genre à faire des choses comme ça sur un coup de tête, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de coucher le premier soir mais elle commençait à penser que ses deux ans dans le WPP et surtout la balle qui avait failli la tuer l'avait changée un peux, la rendant plus téméraire, ce qui n'était pas plus mal après tout, la vie était courte, sa cicatrice le lui rappelait tous les jours et puis elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait la chance de revoir la belle rousse, elle ne savait même pas si elle la reverrait réellement un jour.**_

_**Entrant dans le salon Alex sourit en voyant son pull à côté du canapé ou tout avait commencé hier soir, elle se rappelait très bien du ton autoritaire de Casey quand elle lui avait dit d'enlever se bout de tissus qui l'empêchait de la toucher**_ _**convenablement.**_

_**Frissonnant au rappel de cette nuit que lui faisait subir son cerveau l'ancienne ADA remit son pull avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, elle ne voulait pas**_ _**partir comme une voleuse, sans lui laisser un mot ou quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quand elle reverrait la belle rouquine mais tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que Casey ne**_ _**la détesterais pas quand elle reviendrait, elle c'était rarement sentis aussi bien que cette nuit et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elles pourraient tenter quelque chose si elle revenait du programme de protection des témoins un jour.**_

_**Attrapant un stylo et une feuille de papier dans l'un des tiroirs de la**_ _**cuisine Alex laissa ses pensées s'inscrire sur le papier, déversant tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, signant la lettre d'un ''Ton Alexandra'' avant de faire un dernier tour dans le chambre de Casey pour la regarder dormir.**_

_**Posant un léger baiser sur son front la blonde posa la lettre sur l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait posé sa tête cette nuit avant de sortir de la chambre, puis de l'appartement…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Casey se fit réveiller par les rayons de soleil qui pénétrait dans sa chambre, grognant légèrement la rouquine tapota à côté d'elle surprise de ne trouver rien d'autre que ce qui semblait être un morceau de papier, le récupérant rapidement l'ADA s'empressa d'ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir le lire…**_

_Casey,_

_Merci pour cette soirée qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire, je n'avais plus fait de balançoire depuis au moins une quinzaine d'année et comme tu le sais déjà je n'avais jamais touchée à une manette de jeu de toute ma vie…._

_Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de géniale Casey Novak, surtout ne change pas, je m'attendais à littéralement détester la personne qui m'avait remplacée dans mon bureau et dans le cœur de mes amis, mais il en a été tout autre parce que personne ne peut vraiment te détester, il suffit de voir un seul de tes sourires pour changer d'avis et tomber littéralement en amour avec toi._

_Parce que tu as le sourire le plus lumineux que je n'ai jamais vue, il éclaire toutes pièces ou tu entre avec et les personnes qui peuvent le voir tous les jours devraient vraiment se considérer comme chanceuse, je pense que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir le voir tous les matins, mais malheureusement j'aurais beau donner toute ma fortune rien ne pourrait m'aider à ce que ce soit le cas pour le moment._

_Je sais que je vais paraitre égoïste, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'attendes, je sais que c'est idiot de dire ça, parce que je ne te connais pas vraiment encore, mais tout ce que j'ai vu jusque-là ne peut que me conforter dans mes paroles._

_Je n'aurais pas pu rêver de meilleure remplaçante, tu es drôle, douce, vraiment à l'écoute, tu es parfaite dans un tribunal, tu sais ce que tu veux et personne ne peux t'empêcher d'atteindre le but que tu t'es fixée et c'est l'une des nombreuses choses qui me plaît chez toi._

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir attendu que tu te réveilles pour partir, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais tellement bien._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ton Alexandra._

_**Ainsi elle était réellement partie comme ça sans dire au revoir ? Sortant de son lit Casey s'empressa d'attraper un t-shirt au sol avant de le passer rapidement pour se rendre dans son salon trouvant la pièce dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée hier à quelques détails prêt.**_

_**Les affaires d'Alex n'était plus là, ni d'ailleurs son manteau et son écharpe qu'elle lui avait prêtée hier, un post-it se trouvant à leur place.**_

_Casey,_

_Je suis désolée de te prendre tes affaires sans demander, mais je voulais vraiment prendre quelques choses à toi pour avoir toujours une part de toi avec moi._

_Ton Alexandra._

_**Elle était réellement partie… Sentant des larmes arriver d'elle ne savait où Casey se laissa tomber sur le canapé à quelques mètres de là, ses épaules se mettant à se secouer de manière incontrôlable… Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'Alexandra la réveille pour qu'elle puisse lui dire au revoir correctement… Malheureusement elle ne l'avait pas fait… Détruisant toutes les chances que Casey aurait pu avoir de lui faire promettre de l'appeler dès qu'elle serait sûre qu'elle était en sécurité.**_

_**Entendant son téléphone sonner sur la table basse la rouquine s'empressa de l'attraper avant de le glisser à son oreille essayant de stopper ses pleurs.**_

- Allo ? _**Bredouilla-t-elle sa voix apparaissant extrêmement rauque et éraillée sans qu'elle n'y puisse grand-chose.**_

- Casey, c'est Olivia, j'ai vue Alex il y a une petite heure et elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé, elle m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien, c'est le cas ?

- Pas vraiment… Mais je suppose que ça ne changera rien au problème pas vrai ?

- Je suis désolée Casey, elle est repartie il y a une demi-heure, elle ne voulait pas que je t'appelle avant que ce soit le cas, elle ne voulait pas que tu tentes quelque chose de stupide pour la retenir ou que tu décides de la suivre, parce que je la cite ''ta vie est ici''.

- Elle n'a pas le droit de décider pour moi ! _**S'exclama Casey sentant la tristesse la quitter, bientôt remplacée par un sentiment de colère, elle détestait quand quelqu'un décidait à sa place, elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans et ce n'était pas une période dont elle aimait se rappeler.**_

- Je lui ai dit que tu dirais à peu près ça, _**répondit Olivia**_, mine de rien je commence à te connaitre Casey Novak. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'ouvrir ? Je suis en bas de ton appartement avec le petit déjeuner, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de parler.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire Olivia, je sais que tu as bien mieux à faire, après tout ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement amies. Je vais simplement appeler Abigail ou Serena, ça va aller.

- Casey, ne dit pas de bêtise, ok, je n'ai peut-être pas été la meilleure personne de la planète quand nous nous sommes rencontrée mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas appris à t'apprécier depuis.

- La meilleure personne de la planète ?! _**Se moqua légèrement sarcastique Casey,**_ c'est un euphémisme…

- Je sais, j'ai été une véritable peste, je t'ai fait payer le départ soudain d'Alex alors que tu n'y étais pour rien et je suis vraiment désolée, mais comment veux-tu que je me rattrape si tu ne m'en laisses pas la chance.

_**Soupirant Casey se leva de son canapé, elle savait très bien**_ _**qu'Olivia ne lâcherais pas l'affaire sans lui avoir parlée, appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée Casey marmonna un rapide :**_

- Deuxième étage, troisième porte en partant de le droite, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir ouvert.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas Casey, je t'en fais la promesse, _**répondit Olivia avec assurance avant de raccrocher tandis que la rouquine prenait rapidement la direction de sa chambre pour se passer quelque chose de plus correcte puisqu'elle n'avait qu'un t-shirt sur elle.**_

_**Enfilant rapidement un short et un gilet Casey entrait à nouveau dans son salon au moment où l'on toquait à sa porte, se dirigeant en direction de la porte qu'elle ouvrit après avoir vérifiée que c'était bien Olivia.**_

- Tu as mauvaise mine, _**constata d'entrée l'inspecteur brune en voyant les yeux rougis de la rouquine.**_

- Je te remercie pour le compliment, _**répliqua sarcastiquement Casey en fermant sa porte derrière Olivia.**_

- Pas de quoi. Où veux-tu manger ton petit déjeuner ?

_**Regardant autour d'elle Casey repéra l'endroit où elle c'était installée hier avec Alex avant de détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur la cuisine, elle ne voulait pas avoir d'autre flash de la nuit dernière c'est pour cela qu'elle lança rapidement un **_'_'dans la cuisine'_' _**avant d'ouvrir le chemin afin qu'Olivia la suive jusqu'à**_ _**la dîtes cuisine ou elle s'assit rapidement sur l'une des chaises en montrant une autre de la main proposant ainsi à la brunette de s'y asseoir ce qu'elle fit après avoir sortie deux gobelets de cafés de son sac ainsi que des croissants et autres viennoiserie que Casey affectionnait particulièrement.**_

- Comment était Alex en repartant ? _**Demanda finalement Casey après avoir remerciée l'inspecteur de l'unité spéciale des victimes pour le café et tout le reste.**_

- Pas très bien, elle se sentait horrible de devoir te laisser ici, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être l'une de ses personnes qui tirent leur coup et qui partent ensuite et elle déteste vraiment ce genre de personne.

- Alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? Elle aurait pu attendre que je me réveille ou tout simplement me réveiller, non elle a préféré la solution de facilité en me laissant une simple lettre plutôt que de me dire tout ça en face ! _**S'exclama légèrement énervée la rouquine.**_

- Je sais tout ça et je le lui ai dit, crois-moi, elle a juste pensé que ça serait mieux pour elle comme pour toi, elle n'a pas beaucoup réfléchis, ce qui est plutôt étrange quand on la connait.

- Ou alors elle n'en a tout simplement rien à faire de moi, elle a comme tu le dis tirée son coup et basta.

- Alex n'est pas comme ça et tu le sais très…

- Non, je ne le sais pas, je ne la connais pas, c'est bien ça le problème, _**la coupa Casey ses yeux vert ayant tournée au vert foncé presque brun lançant des éclairs**_, je ne connais pas Alexandra Cabot comme toi tu la connais, je ne sais rien d'elle et pour ce que j'en vois pour le moment je n'ai pas envie d'en voir plus, je me demande même s'il y avait un brin de sincérité dans ce qu'elle m'a écrit, non en faites tu sais quoi je ne veux même pas savoir si il y avait une once de sincérité dans sa lettre, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'en suis sûr et certaine.

- Bien alors ne parlons plus d'Alex_**, répondit Olivia ne souhaitant pas que Casey la fasse sortir de chez elle et qu'elle ne lui parle plus, elle avait fait une promesse à Alexandra avant qu'elle parte**_ _**et elle comptait bien la tenir même si pour ça elle devait dénigrer sa meilleure amie pendant quelques temps…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Et voilà, le prochain chapitre se déroule 4 ans plus tard donc au retour d'Alex, mais je ne vous dit pas comment Casey va l'accueillir sinon ça ne serait pas du jeu, je vous dis à samedi prochain.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	3. 4 ans plus tard

_**Hello, comme vous allez le constater rapidement on attaque la partie qui se passe 4 ans après la fameuse nuit entre Casey et Alex.**_

_**Vous verrez également que j'ai intégré mes ADA préférées, Serena Southerlyn et Abbie Carmichael dont j'avais déjà en quelque sorte parlés dans le premier chapitre mais également Kim Greyleck qui n'était pas vraiment ma préférée mais que certaines fictions en anglais mon fait plutôt bien apprécier donc elle est là aussi.**_

_**Bien sûr Casey et Alex seront là aussi, ce qui est plutôt normal d'ailleurs puisque la fic's tourne autour d'elle.**_

_**Bref, je vais me taire et vous laisser lire, bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**4 ans plus tard**_ :

- Coupable, _**le mot raisonnait encore dans l'air quand Casey sortie du tribunal un immense sourire sur les lèvres, après avoir passé toutes ses journées dans cette pièce pendant trois semaines elle était bien contente de la quitter gagnante, il faut dire que le suspect avait un certain charme et qu'il avait tenté d'amadoué le jury avec celui-ci.**_

_**Même si cela n'avait au final pas fonctionné la rouquine avait vraiment eu peur que**_ _**ce soit le cas, elle avait sentis son pou s'accélérer tandis qu'elle croisait les doigts sous la table, les yeux fermés, elle avait d'ailleurs dû retenir un cri de soulagement quand la sentence avait été prononcée.**_

_**Prenant le couloir pour se rendre à son bureau l'ADA vit une chevelure brun-blond à quelques mètres devant elle.**_

- Hey Kimberly ! _**S'exclama Casey faisant se retourner la jeune ADA.**_

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler Kimberly mais Kim ?

- Encore un certain nombre de fois je suppose, Abigail n'a toujours pas réussie à me faire l'appeler Abbie et pourtant ça fait plus de vingt ans que je la connais.

- Oui, mais elle a abandonné l'idée de te faire changer d'avis, moi je ne compte pas le faire.

- On verra qui se lassera le plus vite, _**répondit la rouquine en haussant les épaules faisant soupirer Kim Greyleck, elle adorait réellement Casey, mais quand elle l'appelait Kimberly elle avait des envies de meurtres.**_

_**Décidant de passer à autre chose la brunette se souvint que le verdict du procès de Casey devait être rendu aujourd'hui, tout en reprenant son chemin pour le bureau d'Abbie Carmichael ou elle devait se rendre pour lui faire signer quelques papiers Kim demanda :**_

- Alors se procès gagné ou perdu ?

- Gagné et il n'est vraiment pas près de sortir, _**sourit Casey assez fière d'avoir fait condamner ce type.**_

- Serena nous doit à Abbie et moi cent dollars, _**lança alors la brunette faisant lever un sourcil interrogateur à l'ADA des crimes sexuels.**_

- C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Et bien, il est possible que Serena est pariée que tu ne gagnerais pas le procès et qu'Abbie en bonne meilleure amie qu'elle est, est tout simplement décidé de parier le contraire.

- Et toi pourquoi gagnes-tu 100 dollars ?

- Disons que j'ai confiance en ton excellent taux de condamnation et que je me suis dit que c'était de l'argent facile à se faire.

- Ouai, je ne sais même pas si je dois être en colère contre Serena qui ne me croyait pas capable de gagner ou si je dois être en colère contre vous trois en même temps pour avoir osées parier sur moi. En tout cas il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que se sera à toi et Abigail de payer les tournées ce soir pour ma victoire, _**répondit Casey un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres faisant grogner la brunette**_, et n'essaye même pas de dire quelque chose, tu n'avais qu'à pas parier sur moi avec ma meilleure amie, _**continua la rouquine en entrant dans le bureau d'Abbie.**_

- Alors ?! Gagné ou perdu ?

- Tu es l'heureuse propriétaire de 100 dollars avec lesquels tu vas pouvoir faire plaisir à ta meilleure amie, je suppose que ça répond à ta question.

- Ca y répond, maintenant excuse-moi mais il faut que j'aille voir la blonde du bureau d'en face, _**s'exclama avec un énorme sourire Abigail en se levant rapidement suivit par Kim et Casey, l'une pour elle aussi récupérer son argent tandis que l'autre voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle aurait bien ses boissons gratuite ce soir de la part des deux brunettes.**_

_**CN/AC**_

- Laissez-moi chercher mon sac et prendre un ou deux dossiers et je vous suis.

- Prend ton temps nous ne sommes pas vraiment pressées, _**répondit Abbie en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de la rouquine**_, quelqu'un a appelé Olivia ?

- Je m'en suis chargé après que vous m'ayez toi et Kim extorquées 200 dollars, _**rétorqua Serena en affichant une moue boudeuse qui fit bien rire Abbie et Kim tandis que Casey levait les yeux au ciel.**_

- Si tu n'avais pas pariée contre moi tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de leur donner 100 dollars à chacune, la prochaine fois tu feras confiance en ton amie.

- J'y penserais, en attendant dépêche-toi, je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher pour une nouvelle affaire et nous empêche de profiter de notre soirée entre fille.

- Je fais aussi...

- Miss Novak ! _**S'exclama la secrétaire de la rouquine en entrant dans le bureau**_, désolée de vous déranger mais le DA demande à vous voir.

- Ah... Maintenant ? _**Demanda la rouquine en relevant la tête pour poser son regard sur la petite brunette qui venait de faire apparition dans son bureau.**_

- Oui, il a dit que c'était urgent.

- Très bien, dit lui que j'arrive, _**soupira Casey en reposant ses dossiers ainsi que son sac sur son bureau**_, les filles je vous laisse déjà rejoindre le bar, moi je vais aller voir ce qu'Arthur me veut.

- Il veut peut-être te féliciter pour avoir gagné l'affaire, _**proposa Kim.**_

- Peut-être, je verrais bien, à tout à l'heure les filles.

- A tout à l'heure Casey, _**répondirent les trois jeunes femmes en laissant leur amie sortir pour se rendre dans le bureau d'Arthur Branch, leur supérieur à toutes.**_

_**Longeant le couloir jusqu'à son opposé Casey arriva devant le bureau sur lequel s'étalait sur une plaque couleur or le nom de son supérieur, toquant rapidement à la porte, elle attendit patiemment qu'on l'autorise à entrer, ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte la jeune femme sentit son souffle se couper en voyant une personne avec de longs cheveux blond assit sur l'une des deux chaises se trouvant devant le bureau de Branch, un mauvais pressentiment s'installant dans sa poitrine...**_

- Casey, entrez donc et venez-vous installer avec nous, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Alex.

_**Ordonnant mentalement à ses jambes de bouger la rouquine alla s'installer sans jeter un seul regard à la jeune femme à ses côtés, elle ne voulait pas la regarder, ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait, pour l'instant elle hésitait encore entre l'option lui en coller une et l'embrasser, mais l'option lui en coller une semblait être pour elle la meilleure solution possible.**_

- Non monsieur, pas besoin, je connais parfaitement Miss Cabot, _**répondit finalement Casey ne réussissant pas à cacher son animosité dans sa phrase faisant frissonner la blonde aux yeux bleu qui essayait de rentrer dans un contact visuel avec Casey depuis qu'elle était**_ _**entrée dans le bureau, mais elle ne semblait pas en avoir envie.**_

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons en venir au faites rapidement, puisque je ne me doute que vous avez bien mieux à faire toutes les deux un jeudi soir, surtout vous Casey, j'ai entendu pour le procès, félicitation.

- Merci Monsieur, en effet Abigail, Serena, Kimberly et l'Agent Benson doivent m'attendre pour fêter ça, _**lui avoua la rouquine avec un léger sourire avant que toutes traces d'émotions ne quittent à nouveau son visage, reprenant son sérieux, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant sa venue dans ce bureau et elle tenait à savoir au plus vite ce qui la provoquait.**_

- Très bien, Casey, je tenais à vous parler du retour d'Alexandra Cabot en tant que deuxième ADA de l'unité spéciale des victimes.

- P… Pardon ? C'est une blague ?! _**Demanda Casey en se relevant d'un seul coup, essayant de ne surtout pas regarder la blonde**_ _**à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait pas travailler avec elle, pas avec celle qui l'avait fait souffrir en l'abandonnant avec une simple lettre comme adieu, celle dont-elle avait attendu des nouvelles au bout d'un an comme elle l'avait promis, mais sans que cela n'arrive…**_

- Non ce n'est pas une blague Casey, maintenant si vous pouviez vous rassoir, j'aimerais terminer ce que j'avais à dire.

_**Grimaçant la jeune femme se rassit attendant qu'Arthur Branch ne termine ses mauvaises nouvelles.**_

- Bien, comme le retour d'Alexandra a été un peu précipité je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire préparer un bureau, donc durant les deux prochaines semaines vous allez partager le même bureau, je verrais pour faire installer un deuxième bureau pour demain.

- Elle ne peut pas être placée chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis sûr que Kimberly serait ravie de partager son bureau avec quelqu'un.

- Vous travaillez toutes les deux pour l'SVU alors non, je ne vais pas la placer dans le bureau de quelqu'un qui travail pour les homicides, maintenant sortez toutes les deux de mon bureau avant que je ne m'énerve.

_**Sentant l'humeur de son patron tourner Casey soupira avant de sortir en trombe**_ _**de la pièce sans même penser à lui dire au revoir, elle était extrêmement en colère, souhaitant juste rejoindre ses amies au bar en face du palais de justice pour boire un nombre de verre suffisant pour oublier que la personne pour qui elle ressentais un mélange de colère et d'amour venait de refaire surface après quatre ans sans aucune nouvelle…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Et voilà, alors ? Qu'en-avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, commentaires qui me boost à écrire la suite ne l'oubliez pas !**_

_**En attendant je vous**_ _**dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic un peu plus long que celui-ci puisqu'il fait 4 pages sans mon petit speech de début et de fin contrairement à celui-ci qui était à 3 pages sans mon petit bla bla.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	4. Laissez-moi boire en paix

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, personnellement ça va plutôt bien si l'on ne compte pas mes devoirs qui vont surement me bouffer une bonne partie de mon week-end… Et oui la F5 ne pardonne pas et encore j'ai de la chance j'ai eu du rabe de temps parce que ma prof n'était pas là jeudi.**_

_**Bref, en tout cas je tenais à répondre à une review à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre en MP, je trouve que publier toutes les semaines ce n'est pas mettre trop longtemps**_ _**entre chaque publication, je ne suis pas payé pour écrire, je fais ça pour le plaisir parce que j'aime ça mais à côté de ça j'ai une vie, je suis en deuxième année de BTS ce qui veut dire que dans moins de 6 mois je dois passer mes épreuves en plus de ça je dois toujours trouver un stage pour fin janvier donc j'ai d'autres chose à faire de**_ _**mes journées que d'écrire, écrire, écrire et encore écrire.**_

_**Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que lire ce genre de review m'énerve un peu mais bon je vais maintenant arrêter de parler et vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**CN/AC**_

- Casey ! Attends-moi ! _**S'exclama la voix d'Alex derrière la rouquine tandis que le bruit de ses talons résonnait dans les couloirs quasiment vide de l'étage.**_

- T'attendre ?! _**Répondit acide la rouquine sans s'arrêter, continuant à**_ _**avancer ne sachant pas vraiment jusqu'à quand elle allait pouvoir retenir ses nerfs qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment,**_ désolée ce n'est pas dans mes plans pour le moment, réessaye dans 4 ans, je serais peut-être d'humeur à t'attendre !

- Cas' je…

- Il n'y a pas de Cas' qui tienne, seul mes amies peuvent m'appeler ainsi et tu n'en fait définitivement pas partie Alex Cabot !

_**Arrivant à son bureau Casey s'empressa d'y entrer attrapant sa veste et son écharpe, écharpe qu'elle passa autour de son cou avant d'enfiler sa veste.**_

_**Fouillant dans l'un de ses tiroirs la rouquine sortie une clé qu'elle posa sur son bureau.**_

- Voilà la clé de mon bureau, maintenant bouge de mon chemin ! _**Lança Casey remontant son regard pour la première fois en direction de son ancienne amante, la fusillant littéralement du regard.**_

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, _**souffla Alex l'implorant du regard.**_

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu es partie, en me laissant une putain de lettre, pas même le courage de me dire tout ça en face et pour couronner le tout, tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie une seule fois en quatre ans.

- J'étais coincée dans le WPP je ne pouvais rien faire.

- On peut toujours faire quelque chose quand on le veut réellement ! _**S'exclama Casey énervé avant qu'un bruit ne la fasse se tourner en direction de la porte.**_

- A… Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis rentré du programme et…

- Ouai, on s'en fout, Olivia si tu veux parler avec elle je t'attends au bar avec les autres, _**dit simplement Casey en passant devant la blonde et la brune pour sortir de la pièce, ne souhaitant pas rester une seule seconde de plus dans la même pièce que son ancienne amante.**_

- Alex je…

- Va avec elle, juste, protège là ok ?

- Je te l'ai promis i ans, je m'y suis tenue et je compte bien continuer à le faire parce qu'elle est mon amie Alex et je protège toujours mes amies.

- C'est bien alors, à bientôt Olivia.

- A bientôt Alex, c'est bon de te revoir, _**sourit Olivia en serrant la blonde dans ses bras un cours instant pour lui remonter le moral, sachant très**_ _**bien que l'accueil froid de Casey lui avait fait du mal, même si la brune ne pouvait que comprendre la réaction de son amie, elle avait souffert et tenais seulement à se préserver d'une possible autre déception de la part de la blonde.**_

_**Lui faisant un dernier signer de main Olivia sortie de la pièce pour rejoindre Casey qui se trouvait devant les portes de l'ascenseur attendant qu'il s'ouvre.**_

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal parlé Olivia, _**souffla Casey plongeant son regard perdue dans les yeux brun de celle qu'elle considérait comme faisant partie de ses meilleures amies, ce cercle qui ne contenait que très peu de personne, Abbie, Serena et depuis quelques temps Kim aussi.**_

- C'est rien Cas', tu es juste bouleversée, _**la rassura Olivia en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour la rapprocher d'elle.**_

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'en prendre à toi, tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas, allez en route mauvaise troupe ! _**S'exclama la brune en entrainant son amie dans l'ascenseur, direction le bar ou elles devaient retrouver leurs trois amies…**_

_**CN/AC**_

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je vais devoir partager mon bureau avec elle pour les deux prochaines semaines ! _**Soupira Casey en avalant son troisième verre depuis qu'elle était arrivée quinze minutes plus tôt.**_

- Tu pourras toujours venir t'installer dans le mien durant cette période, _**la consola Abbie en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.**_

- Et puis quoi encore ? C'est mon bureau et non le sien, si il y en a une qui doit dégager ça ne sera pas moi ! _**S'exclama la rouquine ses yeux lançant des éclairs faisant soupirer ses quatre amies, Casey ne changerait définitivement jamais,**_ _**on ne pouvait pas trouver plus têtue que la jeune femme, quand elle avait décidé quelque chose rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.**_

- Très bien, mais si elle t'agace tu sais où se trouve nos bureaux, _**tempera Serena sachant très bien que rien ne ferait changer sa collègue ADA,**_ on sera ravie de te faire un peu de place.

- C'est gentille, j'y penserais, _**leur assura Casey avant de demander un autre verre à un serveur qui passait dans le coin faisant lever les yeux au ciel à ses amies.**_

- Tu ne penses pas que trois verres c'est suffisant ? _**Tenta Olivia en sachant pertinemment que la rouquine ne l'écouterait surement pas.**_

- Non, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et l'alcool me parait la meilleure solution pour le moment.

- Et bien moi je ne pense pas que ça le soit, surtout que demain tu dois aller travailler.

- Je n'ai que de la paperasse demain, pas de tribunal, si j'ai un peu la gueule de bois personne ne s'en apercevra.

- Excepté Blondie_**, cru bon de rajouter avec raison Kim recevant un regard noir de la part de son amie aux cheveux roux**_, désolée.

- Pas grave, bon il arrive ce verre ? Ou je vais devoir aller le chercher moi-même ?! _**S'exclama Casey en commençant à se lever quand elle vit l'un des serveurs arriver dans leur direction avec leurs commandes la faisant se rasseoir.**_

- Et voilà pour vous mesdames, _**lança-t-il en déposant un par un les verres sur la table avant de repartir,**_ _**il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'ADA de**_ _**l'unité spéciale pour l'avaler d'une traite avant qu'elle ne relève la main pour en commander un autre…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Alex avait**_ _**rapidement fait le tour du bureau de Casey s'arrêtant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la photo qui se trouvait sur son bureau, la rouquine était entourée de Serena, Abbie et Olivia mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait dérangé, la chose qui l'avait surprise au point de rester immobile pendant plus d'une minute était plutôt la couleur de cheveux qu'arborait Casey, des cheveux un peu moins long que maintenant, mais une couleur qui tirait bien plus sur le blond que sur le roux.**_

_**Non pas que cela ne lui allait pas, tout allait à Casey Novak, c'était juste**_ _**différent, mais la blonde savait que ce n'était pas la couleur qui allait le mieux à la jeune femme, sa couleur rousse naturelle faisait bien mieux ressortir ses yeux tantôt vert, tantôt bleu, tantôt virant vers le brun…**_

_**Après avoir cessé de fixer le cadre photo Alexandra c'était décidée à sortir du bureau, n'oubliant pas d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte à clé, ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite chez elle la jeune femme décida d'aller boire un verre dans le bar juste en face du palais de justice, espérant que Casey et toute la petite bande**_ _**ne soient justement pas dans ce bar là et qu'elles se soient éloignées un peu de là, bien que cela ne la dérangeait pas de pouvoir observer la rouquine à loisir elle savait que Casey ne voulait pas la voir et elle respectait parfaitement son choix, elle avait mal agit, elle aurait pu et dû la contacter pendant qu'elle était dans le WPP, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait pris son téléphone pour composer le numéro de la jeune femme elle avait raccroché immédiatement, ce demandant si elle ne faisait pas une erreur, ne voulant pas être déçu si sa**_ _**remplaçante au bureau du procureur ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle et puis quand elle était rentré il y a deux semaines de ça elle avait voulu tous les jours se rendre à l'appartement de Casey pour lui parler mais les même craintes qu'au moment où elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays avait ressurgit et l'avait empêcher de le faire…**_

- Je suis totalement pathétique, _**souffla Alex avant de pousser la porte du bar y entrant une certaine appréhension s'installant dans son bas ventre, fermant rapidement la porte derrière elle la jeune femme blonde soupira en voyant**_ _**Casey debout à côté d'une Olivia qui semblait vouloir la faire sortir du bar mais la grande rousse ne semblait pas le voir de cette œil, derrière elles deux se**_ _**trouvaient une grande brune qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, une grande blonde qu'elle reconnue comme étant Serena Southerlyn ainsi que sa collègue des homicides, Abbie Carmichael.**_

_**Abbie et la grande brune semblaient trouver Casey particulièrement hilarante tandis que Serena elle, essayait d'aider Olivia à mettre sa veste à la rouquine ce qui n'était pas évident puisque l'ADA des crimes sexuels s'amusait à enlever une manche à chaque fois qu'elle lui était mise.**_

_**Réussissant finalement à la bloquer Serena et Olivia réussirent à lui passer son manteau en entier tandis que les**_ _**deux autres se marrait toujours, la brune ayant même sortie son téléphone et semblait être en train de la filmer.**_

_**Alex l'entendit même dire qu'elle pourrait s'en servir un jour ou l'autre contre la rouquine qui en ce moment se faisait trainer par Olivia en direction de la sortie et l'inévitable finit par se produire puisque la blonde n'avait pas bougé de devant les portes du bar.**_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Cabot ?! _**S'exclama d'une voix froide Serena en se plaçant devant son amie aux cheveux roux, comme pour le protéger.**_

- Je… Je voulais juste venir boire un verre, je ne savais pas que vous seriez là, je le promets, _**répondit Alex se sentant déstabiliser par l'animosité de l'ADA des homicides envers elle, elle n'était certes pas amie avant qu'elle parte dans le WPP, mais elles s'entendaient plutôt bien, il fallait cependant se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était plus le cas, le nombre d'année d'amitié battait clairement tout le reste et la blonde pouvait le comprendre, elle**_ _**avait déconné, elle le savait parfaitement et elle allait devoir**_ _**vivre avec ça le reste de sa vie.**_

- Laisse 'Rena, _**intervint alors Olivia en attrapant le poigné de la**_ _**dites 'Rena**_, on va ramener Case' chez elle, elle n'a pas besoin de se donner en spectacle encore plus, ça compte aussi pour vous deux Kim et Abbie ! _**Termina**_ _**la brune en stoppant les deux autres jeunes femmes qui**_ _**semblaient vouloir en découdre.**_

- Ok, on s'en va, mais n'essaye pas de lui parler Cabot, on t'a à l'œil ! Et je n'en ai rien à faire que vous partagiez le même bureau, tu ne lui adresses pas la parole, elle a déjà bien assez souffert la dernière fois ! _**S'exclama Abbie avant de suivre Olivia, Casey, Serena et Kim en dehors du bar…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Olivia passa le seuil**_ _**de l'appartement de Casey la soutenant toujours pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, Kim la précédent afin de lui ouvrir les portes qui se trouvait sur son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, Abbie et Serena étant rentrée chez elles après c'être assurée que les deux brunes avaient la situation bien en main.**_

- Cas', il va falloir enlever tes vêtements, _**souffla l'inspecteur en la faisant s'asseoir sur son lit, essayant de la faire rester consciente puisque ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, la fatigue et l'alcool ne pardonnant pas.**_

- Fatiguée…, _**répondit la rouquine en fermant ses yeux son esprit divaguant afin de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.**_

- Je sais que tu es fatiguée Sweety mais tu ne vas pas dormir avec tes habits de travail, _**rétorqua Olivia en réussissant à lui déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise**_, essaye de regarder si tu ne trouves pas son pyjama dans sa salle de bain, _**continua Olivia en regardant l'ADA des homicides qui l'accompagnait.**_

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle en disparaissant par la porte de la chambre de Casey.**_

- Pourquoi elle est revenue me faire du mal ? _**Demanda d'une toute petite voix la rouquine les yeux toujours fermé…**_

- Elle n'est pas revenue pour te faire du mal Cas', je te promets qu'Alex ne ferait jamais du mal intentionnellement à quelqu'un, surtout pas à toi.

- Pourtant elle m'a fait du mal tu sais… Mon cœur était cassé… Il l'est toujours je crois, _**continua Casey de cette même petite voix enfantine que précédemment brisant le cœur d'Olivia comme à chaque fois que Casey se mettait dans cette état à cause d'Alexandra Cabot.**_

_**Casey et Olivia n'étaient certes pas partie du bon pied quand la rouquine était arrivée en temps qu'ADA remplaçante d'Alex mais**_ _**au fil du temps elle avait fini par apprécier Casey, la considérant même comme sa sœur, sa petite sœur qu'elle avait envie de protéger contre tous les maux de ce monde.**_

- On trouvera le moyen de le réparer Sweety, je te le promets.

- Ne me promets pas des choses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir faire 'Livy, _**répondit la rouquine avec une petite moue qui fit sourire Olivia tandis qu'elle ouvrait ses yeux, plantant son regard vert dans celui noisette de l'inspecteur.**_

- Je l'ai trouvé, _**annonça Kim en revenant dans la chambre avec un vieux t-shirt et un legging**_, enfin je pense que c'est son pyjama, même si je pense qu'elle a des goûts plus que douteux, une bonne séance de Shopping s'impose.

- Je n'aime pas le Shopping, _**marmonna rapidement Casey ses yeux papillonnant à**_ _**nouveau avant de se fermer complètement**_, et j'aime mon pyjama, c'est confortable…

- Ok, Cas', il va falloir que tu te lèves pour que je t'enlève ton pantalon.

- Plus envie de bouger…, _**souffla la rouquine avant de se coucher de tout son long sur son lit, étouffant rapidement un bâillement avec sa main.**_

- Ok, très bien, je vais me débrouiller alors, _**soupira légèrement Olivia en s'asseyant sur le lit avant de défaire les boutons de son pantalon le faisant glisser sur ses jambes, réussissant à le lui enlever avec plus ou moins de facilité.**_

_**Après cela Olivia lui passa son legging avant de réussir à la faire se relever pour enfiler son t-shirt avec un peu d'aide de Kim puisque la rouquine c'était endormit, après cela l'inspecteur la fit passer sous les couvertures, la bordant avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front, quittant la pièce.**_

- On va partir, mais avant ça j'aimerais lui préparer quelque chose pour son mal de crâne de demain matin, je sais à quel point ils peuvent être pénible.

- On dirait que tu as déjà vécu tout ça.

- Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois que Casey boit pour oublier Alex, je ne sais pas si tu connais toute l'histoire.

- A dire vrai ce soir était la première fois que j'entendais parler d'une histoire entre Casey et Alexandra Cabot, bien sûr je sais qui elle est, mais je ne savais pas qu'elles avaient eu quelque chose.

- Casey n'aime pas vraiment reparler de ça et je ne peux pas en parler à sa place, mais disons qu'elles ont eu quelque chose mais après ça Alex a dû retourner dans le WPP et c'est ce qui a causé tout ce que tu as pu voir ce soir et bien d'autres choses, _**souffla Olivia, ne voulant pas parler trop**_ _**fort de peur de réveiller Casey bien qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance que cela arrive, pour avoir l'expérience d'une Casey Novak alcoolisé, la brune savait que rien ne pouvait la réveiller avant plusieurs heure.**_

- Et Alex, est-ce qu'elle aime Casey ou c'est elle simplement amusée avec elle ?

- Elle l'aime, _**répondit l'inspecteur en attrapant un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de fouiller dans ses tiroirs à la recherche des médicaments contre le mal de tête**_, vraiment, je ne pense pas que ce soit un simple coup de cœur d'un soir, avant de repartir pour le WPP, elle m'a demandé de veiller sur elle, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien, si elle n'avait pas eu quelque chose pour elle, elle ne me l'aurait pas demandé. Et elle m'a fait répéter ma promesse se soir encore ce qui prouve qu'elle l'aime toujours.

- Et Casey l'aime encore ?

- Je pense que oui, même si elle ne me l'a jamais vraiment dit, la façon dont elle se comporte avec tout ça me le fait dire en tout cas, _**dit simplement Olivia en attrapant la plaquette de comprimé**_, je vais poser ça sur sa table de chevet, après ça nous pourrons y aller.

- Ok, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser toute seule cette nuit ?

- Il ne va rien lui arriver, l'alcool l'assomme totalement, _**répondit la brune avant de prendre la direction de la chambre, posant le verre sur sa table de chevet, assez loin de son réveil pour éviter qu'elle ne le renverse en l'éteignant dans**_ _**quelques heures avant de sortir de la chambre non sans avoir posé un autre baiser sur son front, rejoignant Kim qui l'attendait en dehors…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Et voilà, alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu comme ça m'a plu de l'écrire en tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	5. Gueule de bois

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière mais j'étais beaucoup trop dans mon E4 pour penser fanfiction.**_

_**En tout cas, le voici, le voilà, tout droit sortie de ma clé USB, le nouveau chapitre.**_

_**J'espère, qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Quand Casey Novak avait entendu son réveil sonner elle avait cru qu'une invasion alien était en train d'avoir lieu dans son appartement tant le bip incessant qui sortait de l'appareil était amplifié par son mal de crâne.**_

_**Réussissant à extraire une main de sous ses couvertures la rouquine s'empressa**_ _**d'appuyer sur le bouton pour faire cesser ce bruit qui l'insupportait.**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux la jeune femme grogna en voyant que non ce n'était pas un rêve, il était vraiment l'heure de se lever et le moindre bruissement de feuille raisonnait dans son crâne, voyant le verre et les pilules qu'Olivia avait préparé pour elle, Casey ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son amie était géniale, avalant rapidement deux pilules avec le verre d'eau la rouquine se botta mentalement les fesses afin de sortir de son lit qui lui paraissait bien plus chaud et confortable que tout ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter en ce jour.**_

_**Travailler dans l'unité spéciale pour les victimes était déjà un combat**_ _**en temps normal alors avec une gueule de bois et Alexandra Cabot en plus, elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver…**_

_**Alexandra, la cause de toutes ses peines et de la plupart de ses gueules de bois ses dernières années qui était maintenant de retour et avec qui elle allait devoir**_ _**partager son bureau pendant les deux prochaines semaines, à croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part qui lui en voulait énormément, pourtant elle n'avait jamais fait de vraiment mauvaise action pour que son karma se déchaine ainsi, certes, elle avait fait quelques bêtises en étant enfant et adolescente comme tout le monde, mais rien qui ne méritait ça ou alors elle ne s'en souvenait pas, ce qui serait plutôt inquiétant…**_

_**Entrant dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche afin de se réveiller la jeune femme se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche laissant l'eau froide lui donner le coup de fouet dont elle avait besoin pour ouvrir correctement ses**_ _**yeux mais malheureusement ce remède miracle pour se réveiller ne marchait pas contre le mal de tête qui n'était pas prêt de passer…**_

_**Sortant de la douche après c'être**_ _**lavée Casey attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle enroula ses cheveux avant d'attraper son peignoir dans lequel elle s'emmitoufla, prenant la direction de sa cuisine, elle ne se sentait pas de manger quelque chose mais si elle voulait tenir la matinée et peut-être même la journée sans avaler quoi que ce soit, un verre de jus d'orange serait nécessaire.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte de son frigo en grimaçant**_ _**au simple son qu'il faisait en s'ouvrant et qui se répercutait dans son crâne Casey attrapa la bouteille contenant le jus d'orange avant de prendre un verre dans l'un de ses placards le remplissant du précieux jus de couleur jaune qu'elle avala ensuite à petit gorgée tout en songeant à**_ _**la journée maudite qu'elle allait surement passer…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Affublée d'une**_ _**paire de lunette de soleil Casey arriva dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau espérant que le mal de tête qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle c'était levée allait finir par disparaitre, ça lui apprendrait à tant boire, la prochaine fois elle éviterait de faire ça un jour de semaine, elle attendrait le vendredi soir…**_

_**S'arrêtant avant**_ _**d'entrer dans son bureau la rouquine ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration, elle ne savait pas si Alex était déjà arrivée mais si c'était le cas elle avait besoin de souffler un dernière instant avant de la revoir, elle sentait réellement qu'elle allait détester ses deux prochaines semaines, devoir apprendre à vivre sans la blonde avait été compliqué, elle avait de nombreux soir appelé Olivia pour qu'elle passe chez elle des larmes dans la voix, cela pouvait sembler stupide parce qu'elles n'avaient passées qu'une nuit ensemble mais Casey c'était sentit connectée à elle comme elle ne l'avais jamais été avec personne et ça lui faisait peur.**_

_**C'est la raison principale pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas pardonner à Alex et semblait être tellement en colère contre elle, elle ne voulait pas revivre tout ça une deuxième fois si la blonde décidait de repartir de là où elle était venue…**_

_**Rouvrant les yeux**_ _**Casey parcouru les derniers pas qui la séparait de son bureau avant d'y entrer ressentant un énorme soulagement en voyant que la blonde n'était soit pas encore là, soit pas pour le moment dans le bureau, ce qui lui laisserait encore quelques minutes pour se ressaisir.**_

_**Posant sa veste sur le porte manteau dans le coin gauche du bureau Casey passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place tandis qu'elle posait son sac sur son bureau en sortant son ordinateur et ses dossiers, remarquant alors seulement le café posé sur le coin de son bureau avec écrit au marqueur en gros son prénom, comprenant que la blonde était visiblement déjà arrivée la rouquine soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, il ne faudrait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne revienne d'elle ne savait où elle était et elle n'était pas sûr d'être prête pour cette future confrontation, vraiment pas sûr du tout…**_

_**Entendant du bruit venir de l'extérieur l'ADA releva la tête et se concentra sur les voix présente, la voix d'Alex se détachant du lot tandis qu'elle entrait dans le bureau coupant momentanément le souffle à Casey.**_

_**Habillée d'une veste de tailleur noir, d'un haut de couleur turquoise comme ses yeux et d'une jupe crayon de la même couleur que la veste qui faisait ressortir ses longues jambes blanche Alex était magnifique, magnifique au point de lui faire oublier son mal de tête quelques instants.**_

_**Baissant rapidement le regard heureuse que ses lunettes cachent l'endroit où regardaient ses yeux Casey essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer par Alexandra, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête**_ _**à avoir cette confrontation tout de suite, même jamais d'ailleurs, inspirant pleinement elle crut avoir un haut le cœur quand l'odeur du café lui arriva aux narines, devoir supporter un mal de tête n'était visiblement pas suffisant voilà qu'elle allait être malade…**_

_**Sentant une remonté d'acide dans sa gorge la rouquine s'empressa de se lever quittant le bureau au pas de course une main devant la bouche en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle est le temps d'atteindre les toilettes avant de vomir le peux qu'elle avait avalé ce matin…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**La surprise se peignait sur le visage d'Alex, elle savait qu'il était difficile pour Casey d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais tout de même pas au point d'avoir envie d'en rejeter son petit déjeuner si ?**_

_**Et puis les faits lui revinrent, le bar hier et le faites que la rouquine avait clairement abusée de la boisson, comprenant qu'elle avait une gueule de bois sévère Alexandra voulu la suivre pour aller voir si elle allait bien mais elle se souvint rapidement que Casey ne souhaitait plus lui**_ _**parler, soupirant Alex lança rapidement deux trois consignes aux personnes qui lui apportait son bureau avant de sortir de la pièce espérant trouver quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait envoyer à Casey et ce, sans se faire tuer par sa garde rapprochée.**_

_**Avisant une brune au bout du couloir qu'elle avait vue avec la rouquine hier Alexandra s'empressa de la rejoindre tout en l'appelant pour la faire se retourner.**_

- Hey, Kim c'est ça ?

- C'est exacte, Kim Greyleck, que me voulez-vous Cabot ? _**Demanda la brunette ses yeux bleu lançant des éclairs.**_

- Ok, je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas et parfois très franchement je ne m'aime pas non plus, mais là c'est pour Casey.

- Quoi Casey ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien du tout, c'est ce que j'essayais de dire, je crois qu'elle est malade, quelque chose comme la gueule de bois, elle est partie au toilette mais je n'ai pas voulu la suivre parce qu'elle me déteste et que je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence plus que nécessaire, alors si vous pouviez juste aller vous assurer qu'elle va bien, ça serait vraiment génial.

- Je vais aller voir ça, merci pour m'avoir prévenue, _**répondit Kim avant de se retourner pour prendre la direction des toilettes laissant Alex seule dans le couloir.**_

- Pas de quoi, _**souffla cette dernière sachant très bien que la brune ne l'entendrait plus, espérant réellement que Casey allait aller bien avant de reprendre le chemin du bureau qu'elle allait partager avec la rouquine en attendant que le sien soit aménagé afin de s'occuper de la première affaire qui lui avait été confiée…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Quand Casey disait qu'elle ne boirait plus un soir de semaine, elle voulait plutôt dire qu'elle ne boirait plus une seule goutte d'alcool, elle se refusait à avoir une nouvelle gueule de bois comme celle-ci, plus jamais, c'était la phrase qui se répétait en boucle dans l'esprit de la rouquine tandis qu'une nouvelle remonté d'acide la faisait se pencher sur les toilettes.**_

_**Sentant une main attraper ses cheveux la jeune femme sursauta avant de se détendre quand elle entendit la voix de Kim parvenir à ses oreilles.**_

- Hey, c'est juste moi, _**souffla-t-elle en massant le dos de son amie**_, est-ce que ça va ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant s'amuse à passer au pas de course dans mon crâne et l'odeur du café me donne envie de vomir, _**marmonna la rouquine en fermant les yeux essayant de reprendre ses esprits.**_

- Je vois, Blondie a bien fait de me demander de venir alors.

- Blondie ? _**Demanda Casey tandis qu'elle se penchait à nouveau la tête dans les toilettes.**_

- Yep, ta nouvelle colocataire de bureau, _**répondit Kim après que la jeune femme se soit assise en face d'elle.**_

- De quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêle elle encore ! _**S'exclama la rouquine avec colère ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de trouver malgré elle l'attention de la blonde envers elle gentille.**_

- Elle t'as vue quitter ton bureau avec visiblement l'intention de vomir, elle a voulu te suivre mais elle a pensé que ça vaudrait mieux si c'était quelqu'un que tu aimais bien qui venait voir et comme je passais dans le couloir à ce moment-là… Elle n'a pas voulu faire ça méchamment tu sais, je pense qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment de savoir comment tu allais.

- Bien sûr, maintenant elle s'inquiète de savoir comment je vais, mais i ans elle n'en avait rien à faire de savoir comment j'allais me sentir quand elle est partie sans me dire au revoir et en ne me laissant rien d'autre qu'une pitoyable petite lettre. Elle n'en avait rien à faire non plus de ne pas tenir sa promesse de me faire savoir où elle habitait pour que je vienne lui rendre visite comme elle me l'avait promis, ou même pour savoir si elle allait bien, mais maintenant que madame est revenue je devrais faire comme si ses quatre années ne c'étaient pas passées et reprendre à là où nous nous en étions arrêté et bien non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! _**S'écria Casey qui c'était levée pour se mettre à marcher de long en large dans les toilettes sentant les larmes s'installer dans ses yeux ce que Kim remarqua puisque que l'ADA des crimes sexuels avait enlevé ses lunettes en entrant dans la pièce.**_

- Ok, je ne comprends pas vraiment tout parce que je n'étais pas là, mais de ce que j'en ai compris tu as parfaitement tes raisons d'être en colère, _**répondit la brune en se levant pour se placer face à son amie**_, mais est-ce que tu as écouté ses raisons ? Pour qu'elle ne t'est pas appelée et tout ce qu'elle avait pu te promettre ?

- Non et je n'en ai rien à faire, elle m'a fait bien trop mal, c'est à mon tour de la faire souffrir, juste pour qu'elle ressente ne serais-ce qu'un quart de la douleur qu'elle m'a faites ! _**Rétorqua la rouquine en fermant les yeux essayant vainement de réfréner les larmes dans ses yeux ce que vit son amie puisqu'elle ouvrit ses bras pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras qui n'essaya même pas d'arrêter ses larmes plus longtemps pleurant contre l'épaule de Kim qui se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez bien pour se détacher de la brunette**_, désolée je ne voulais pas fondre en larme comme ça et je ne voulais pas vraiment te crier dessus comme ça, tu n'y es pour rien…

- Hey, tu n'as pas à t'excuse, je suis ton amie et je serais là pour t'écouter et sécher tes larmes à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça Casey un léger sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres**_, merci.

- Pas de quoi, allez, occupons-nous de ce maquillage et après je te raccompagne à ton bureau, à moins que tu ne souhaites venir dans le miens ou dans ceux de Serena et Abbie, tu sais que notre proposition tiens toujours.

- Je sais et c'est vraiment gentille de votre part à toutes les trois, mais je préfère retourner à mon bureau, il est tout bonnement hors de question que je cède un pouce de mon territoire à l'ennemie, _**répondit l'ADA de l'SVU ses yeux plein de détermination.**_

- Ouai, c'est dans ses moments-là que le côté militaire de ton père ressort hein.

- Disons que j'ai été à bonne école pour tout ça c'est vrai, _**acquiesça la rouquine tandis son amie attrapait une trousse dans son sac à main l'ouvrant pour en sortir de quoi remaquiller Casey qui ferma les yeux laissant Kim faire…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Une fois remaquillée Kim avait tenu à raccompagner Casey à son bureau malgré que cette dernière est râlée qu'elle pouvait le faire faire seule, la brune ne l'avait pas écoutée, entrant dans son bureau la rouquine fit un légère arrêt en voyant le deuxième bureau dans son bureau, Alex c'était, il semblerait déjà installée, reprenant ses esprits l'ADA des crimes sexuels s'empressa de regagner son bureau sans prendre la peine de regarder sa nouvelle collègue.**_

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? _**Demanda timidement la voix de la blonde de la**_ _**pièce tandis que Casey se laissait tomber sur sa chaise de bureau, sa paire de lunette de soleil à nouveau en place.**_

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le faites que j'aille mieux ou pas te regarde, _**répondit froidement la rouquine sans même prendre la peine de la regarder, Alex accusant le choc, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas se faire pardonner en deux jours mais elle espérait réellement que Casey allait réussir à lui pardonner ou au moins lui donner une chance de s'excuser, de s'expliquer mais visiblement ça ne semblait pas être dans les intentions de la belle rouquine pour le moment…**_

- Elle va mieux, _**retentit alors la voix de Kim Greyleck faisant lever la tête d'Alex et de Casey dans sa direction.**_

- Kimberly ! _**S'exclama la jeune femme en regardant son amie d'un œil orageux derrière ses lunettes à verres noir, ce que savait**_ _**parfaitement la brunette.**_

- Oh arrête Cas', elle voulait simplement savoir comment tu allais, elle ne t'a pas demandé de coucher avec toi, tu sais il est vraiment possible que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi-même si tu aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Je te déteste, Kimberly Ann Greyleck ! _**Rétorqua Casey avant de retourner à ses papiers qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avant que sa gueule de bois ne se rappelle à elle.**_

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai Cas' alors arrête de bouder maintenant, _**sourit Kim avant de déposer un baiser sur**_ _**le front de la rouquine avant de quitter le bureau non sans qu'un léger merci venant de la bouche d'Alex ne lui parvienne la faisant sourire.**_

_**Kim venait de trouver une nouvelle occupation, elle allait trouver le moyen de remettre Casey Novak et Alexandra Cabot ensemble, et fois de Kimberly**_ _**Greyleck elle allait réussir…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant et bonne fête de Noël à tous.**_

_**Bisous, **_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	6. Sasha

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, que vous n'avez pas trop abusé sur les boissons, etc…**_

_**J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2014, enfin, si il y a des personnes qui lise encore cette fic's puisque je n'ai eu aucun retour sur le chapitre précédent, donc je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez et même si quelqu'un la lit encore…**_

_**Enfin bref, désolée si quelqu'un est encore là de ne pas avoir publié samedi, la raison principale étant que j'ai un peu zappée, c'est le problème d'être en vacance, si je ne me mets pas de rappel j'oublie quel jour on est.**_

_**En tout cas je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le prochain chapitre puisqu'il n'est pas fini, ça ne sera certainement pas samedi, je ne pense pas en tout cas.**_

_**A moins bien sûr que je sois boosté par un nombre incroyable de commentaire, mais ne rêvons pas, ça n'arrivera pas.**_

_**Enfin, bref, je vais vous laissez lire, bonne lecture si il y a encore du monde par ici.**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Cela faisait trois heures que Casey était arrivée au bureau et elle avait l'impression que c'était plutôt quelque chose comme le double ou le triple d'heures, elle détestait réellement avoir mal au crâne et la lumière qui se dégageait de son ordinateur le l'aidait pas,**_ _**soupirant pour la centième fois environ la rouquine ne se rendit pas compte qu'Alex c'était levée avant de voir son écran d'ordinateur s'abaisser dévoilant le visage de la blonde qui la regardait avec une moue inquiète qui faillit faire sourire Casey.**_

- Je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire de ce que je peux dire mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas ta pause de midi maintenant ?

_**Soupirant à nouveau Casey enleva ses lunettes pour plonger son regard vert dans celui bleu glace de la jeune femme en face d'elle, se rendant**_ _**seulement compte maintenant à qu'elle point ce regard lui avait manqué.**_

- Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de pause Alex, j'ai juste besoin de travailler en espérant que cette journée passe vite et que je puisse arriver chez moi afin que je puisse me coucher pour faire passer cette migraine qui a décidé de me pourrir ma journée.

_**Le ton froid qu'avait utilisé Casey pour lui répondre aurait pu faire peur à une personne normal, mais elle était Alexandra Cabot elle avait quasiment inventé cette façon de parler.**_

- Et si tu t'allongeais un moment, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment, je peux m'occuper de tes dossiers.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude.

- Très bien, alors fait comme si je ne m'inquiétais pas de toi et que je voulais tout simplement ne pas m'ennuyer. S'il te plait ne te rends pas plus malade juste pour une question d'amour propre.

_**Comprenant que quoi qu'elle pourrait dire Alex la contrerais la rouquine soupira avant de se lever grimaçant en voyant la lumière trop vive venir de la fenêtre derrière elle.**_

- Tu veux que je ferme les volets ? _**Proposa alors Alexandra en se mordant la lèvre, attendant une réponse de la jeune femme en face d'elle.**_

- Je peux le faire, _**marmonna-t-elle faisant lever les yeux au ciel à la jeune femme blonde qui s'avança pour s'en occuper malgré les protestations de Casey.**_

- Et voilà, maintenant tu devrais pouvoir faire une sieste.

- J'avais dit que je pouvais le faire seule ! _**Fut la seule réponse à laquelle Alex eu le droit tandis que la rouquine se déplaçait jusqu'à son canapé dans le coin opposé au bureau d'Alex se laissant tomber dessus avant d'enfuir sa tête dans la froideur du cuir,**_ _**c'était la meilleure chose pour calmer un minimum son mal de crâne…**_

_**Pendant ce temps Alex avait regagné son bureau avec en main le dossier sur lequel Casey travaillait avant qu'elle ne l'oblige à se coucher, s'asseyant avec toute la grâce des Cabot sur la chaise derrière celui-ci la jeune femme blonde se surprit à observer la rouquine couchée sur le canapé un léger sourire attendrit sur les lèvres.**_

_**Elle aimait Casey comme une dingue, ses 4 années avaient été une véritable torture pour elle, elle qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureuse d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours, pourtant ce fut le cas, à tel point qu'elle avait du mal à se reconnaitre.**_

_**Elle était celle que tout le monde appelait la reine des glaces, la personne sans cœur qui faisait avancer tout le monde dans la direction qu'elle voulait d'une main de fer**_ _**et d'un regard de glace, mais quand elle était dans la même pièce que Casey elle avait juste envie de laisser tomber cette couverture qu'elle servait à la plupart des personnes pour juste devenir Alexandra, la fille totalement amoureuse d'une belle rouquine aux yeux vert et au sourire éclatant, si seulement la dîtes rouquine lui laissait une chance de se racheter, de lui montrer qu'elle était bien plus que la fille qui avait dû retourner dans le WPP et qui avait eu peur de la rappeler par la suite parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la mettre en danger inutilement…**_

_**La**_ _**voyant se retourner Alex retourna à son dossier en espérant que la jeune femme ne l'ai pas surprise en train de la regarder, elle ne savait pas qu'elle serait sa réaction et honnêtement, elle n'avait pas envie de le découvrir là tout de suite…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Quand Casey ouvrit ses yeux il était déjà 2 heures de l'après-midi son mal de crâne avait fini par s'en aller et elle se sentait réellement mieux que quand elle c'était couchée, voyant que la pièce était toujours plongée dans une-semi pénombre la rouquine se releva pour vérifier si Alex était toujours là, ce qui**_ _**n'était pas le cas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander où elle était passée Casey fit le tour de la pièce du regard sans la voir, y avait-il eu une affaire à l'SVU qui nécessitait que l'une d'elles interviennent ? Se relevant complètement l'ADA rejoint son bureau afin de trouver un quelconque message sur son téléphone mais il n'y avait rien, visiblement ce n'était pas ça ou Olivia lui aurait laissé un message ou elle aurait au moins un appel manqué.**_

- Oh, tu es réveillée, _**retentit la voix de la blonde dans son dos la faisant sursauter avant qu'elle ne se retourne rencontrant les orbes bleu glace de la blonde en face d'elle**_, désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim quand tu te réveillerais alors j'ai été te chercher quelque chose aux magasins du coin de la rue.

- Merci, je suppose, _**souffla Casey touchée par l'attention ne pouvant empêcher un léger sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres en voyant le sachet que la jeune femme avait dans sa main droite, sourire qui fit littéralement fondre Alex qui ne s'attendait pas à revoir l'un de ses merveilleux sourire dans sa direction avant**_ _**un bon bout de temps.**_

- De rien, _**répondit la blonde avant de s'avancer pour poser le sachet sur le bureau de Casey,**_ oh et 'Liv a appelé quand j'étais sur le chemin du retour, elle a une affaire, tu veux t'en occuper ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas appelé directement ? _**Demanda Casey avant d'attraper son téléphone pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas manqué d'appel de la part de l'inspecteur de l'unité spéciale des victimes, sentant son estomac se tordre en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, certes, elle savait que la blonde et la brune avait été amie avant même meilleures amies mais de là à penser que ses 5 dernières années à travailler ensemble ne comptait déjà plus pour la brunette lui faisait mal.**_

- C'est de ma faute, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que donc si il y avait une affaire il fallait qu'elle passe par moi, je voulais juste que tu puisses te reposer sans entendre ton téléphone sonner.

- Oh…, _**Casey sentit une énorme vague de soulagement envahir son esprit, elle avait eu peur qu'Olivia n'arrête d'être son amie maintenant**_ _**qu'Alex était de retour, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait plus s'inquiéter pour ça mais ses premiers mois à l'unité spéciale des victimes plein de mot pour la rabaisser avait encore parfois raison d'elle…,**_ je vais y aller si ça ne te dérange, j'aimerais parler avec Olivia.

- Ok, _**sourit-elle**_, elle t'attend au poste.

- Ok, je… J'y vais alors, _**répondit Casey avant de sortir de la pièce laissant Alex seule dans la pièce un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdue entre elle, ses petites intentions semblaient faire plaisir à la rouquine et elle espérait sincèrement que ça allait continuer, mais pour ça il allait falloir qu'elle lance l'opération ''récupérer Casey Novak'' et elle savait exactement vers qui se tourner pour l'aider dans sa tâche, c'est donc avec son idée bien précise en tête qu'Alex sortie du bureau à son tour pour essayer de trouver celui de Kim Greyleck…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**C'est après une dizaine de minute de marche que Casey entra dans l'enceinte se dirigeant rapidement en direction du bureau d'Olivia ou elle déposa sa veste et son sac comme elle en avait pris l'habitude avant de prendre la direction des salles d'interrogatoire ou elle savait qu'elle trouver son amie et le reste de l'équipe puisque personne n'était à son bureau.**_

- Hey les gars, _**sourit la rouquine en voyant Elliot et Finn en train de regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'interrogatoire à l'aide de la vitre sans teint.**_

- Casey, je croyais que c'était Alex qui allait venir, 'Liv nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

- Ca allais beaucoup mieux et puis j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, j'étouffais dans mon bureau, donc je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas aller voir mes inspecteurs préférés. Alors cette affaire ?

- On nous a appelés il y a un peu plus d'une heure, on a retrouvé cette petite fille habillée seulement d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle marchant dans la rue, elle a refusé de lâcher Olivia depuis et ne nous a pas encore dit son nom.

_**Me tournant en direction de la**_ _**vitre à mon tour je vis Olivia assise à côté d'une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans, entourée d'une couverture qu'elle gardait serrée autour d'elle avec ses petits bras fins.**_

- Elle a déjà été à l'hôpital ?

- Pas encore, elle refuse que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Olivia ne l'approche.

- Je peux essayer ? _**Demanda Casey se mordant légèrement la lèvre, à ses débuts elle aurait été tout bonnement terrifiée d'entrer dans cette pièce et de voir de plus**_ _**près le malheur de cette petite fille, mais depuis quelques temps c'était toujours elle qui entrait dans la pièce après**_ _**la détective brune, il faut dire qu'étant la seule autre femme travaillant de près ou de loin pour l'unité le**_ _**choix était vite fait…**_

- Bien sûr, _**acquiesça Stabler**_, bonne chance.

- Merci, _**sourit la rouquine avant d'entrer dans la pièce avec douceur, elle ne voulait pas brusquer la petite**_ _**fille au risque de la braquer et de ne rien**_ _**pouvoir en tirer par la suite**_, hey, _**souffla-t-elle alors en refermant la porte derrière elle.**_

- Salut Cas', ma puce je te présente Casey Novak, elle travaille avec moi pour arrêter les méchants.

- Tu peux m'appeler Casey, ou Cas' comme Olivia, c'est toi qui décide, _**dit avec douceur Casey en s'avançant pour se placer sur le même canapé que la petite brune et son amie**_, et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

_**La question sembla faire paniquer la petite qui enfonça sa tête dans le cou d'Olivia qui caressa tendrement son dos pour calmer ses tremblements.**_

- Ok, je ne poserais plus de question sur toi, est-ce que tu as faim ? Je pourrais peut-être demander à l'un de mes amis de t'apporter quelque chose, ce qui te ferait plaisir.

_**La petite accepta de se détacher d'Olivia pour finalement regarder Casey avec ses grands yeux brun.**_

- Je pourrais avoir des frites ? _**Demanda d'une voix timide la petite fille sans lâcher l'inspecteur brune.**_

- Bien sûr, je vais leur demander d'aller te chercher ça et comme boisson, que voudrais-tu ?

- Du Ice-Tea ? _**Souffla tout aussi timidement la brunette.**_

- Ok, va pour de l'Ice-Tea, je reviens, je vais leur passer la commande, _**expliqua Casey en se levant, elle savait d'expérience que faire des mouvements brusques sans avertir l'enfant qu'elle allait les faire risquait surtout de les faire se refermer sur eux même, ce qui n'était définitivement pas la chose à faire.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte Casey fit venir Elliot en lui faisant un signe du doigt.**_

- Pourrais-tu envoyer quelqu'un chercher des frites et de l'Ice-Tea pour notre demoiselle ?

- Bien sûr et que veux-t-elle comme sauce avec ses frites ?

_**Tournant sa tête pour avoir à nouveau Olivia et la petite fille dans son champ de vision Casey lui sourit avant de lui demander toujours avec douceur la sauce qu'elle voulait, la petite brune murmura du ketchup tellement doucement que la rouquine dû tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre, visiblement voir Elliot même à l'extérieur de la pièce la rendait encore plus nerveuse si c'était possible.**_

- Très bien, mon copain Elliot va aller te chercher tout ça, en attendant que dirais-tu de jouer un peux avec moi ? _**Proposa Casey en refermant la porte**_ _**derrière le partenaire d'Olivia**_, je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver une poupée ici.

_**Consciente que la paire d'yeux noisette ne la quittait pas l'ADA avança dans la pièce toujours sans faire de geste brusque jusqu'à une armoire qu'elle ouvrit en tirant une caisse plein de poupée en tout genre, caisse qu'elle posa sur la table devant le canapé.**_

- Tu veux en choisir une ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit ?

- Bien sûr.

- Le monsieur a dit que je ne devais pas jouer que j'étais trop grande et que de toute façon je n'étais pas assez gentille pour ça.

- Le monsieur t'as mentis ma chérie, c'est lui qui n'était pas gentil.

- Je ne veux pas me faire disputer, _**souffla-t-elle tristement ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, son corps commençant à être secoué de sanglot.**_

- Hey, _**murmura Casey, sentant son cœur se fissurer à la vue de cette petite tête brune qui était à deux doigts de pleurer, s'accroupissant devant elle la rouquine posa prudemment sa main sur le bras de la fillette souriant intérieurement de la petite victoire qu'elle venait de rencontrer, elle n'avait eu aucun geste de recule envers elle, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose,**_ je te promets que personne ne te disputera pour jouer avec une poupée, personne ma puce, ok ?

- O… Ok, _**répondit-elle avant d'utiliser une de ses deux mains pour essuyer ses yeux tandis qu'Olivia qui n'avait rien dit pendant l'échange laissait échapper un sourire en direction de son amie aux cheveux roux, il était loin le temps ou l'ADA faisait peur aux enfants qui devait témoigner, elle avait fait un énorme chemin et l'inspecteur de l'unité spéciale était extrêmement fière d'elle.**_

- Bien, alors qu'elle poupée veux-tu ?

- Celle avec des cheveux jolis comme les tiens, _**laissa échapper**_ _**avec un petit sourire la petite fille faisant sourire à son tour Casey.**_

- Tu trouves mes cheveux jolis ?

- Oui, j'aime bien cette couleur, c'est la même couleur que les citrouilles et les carottes et aussi un peu comme le ketchup.

_**Les comparaisons ne firent qu'agrandir le sourire de la jeune femme qui attrapa la poupée aux cheveux roux dans la boite pour la donner à la petite fille.**_

- Et voilà pour toi, comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- J'aimerais l'appeler comme ma maman, _**souffla la petite son visage perdant son sourire.**_

- Et comment s'appelle ta maman ?

- Elle s'appelle Paula, mais elle m'a abandonné, elle ne m'aimait plus, le monsieur a dit que c'était parce que je n'avais pas été assez obéissante, si j'avais été plus gentille elle m'aurait gardée avec elle.

- Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas vrai, tu es une très gentille petite fille, toutes les mamans seraient contente de t'avoir.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, je te le promets et je ne mens jamais.

- Tu as des enfants ?

- Non, pas encore du moins, peut-être un jour, si je trouve une personne que j'aimerais assez pour ça.

- Tu attends le Prince Charmant, c'est mieux, _**répondit avec un sérieux désarmant la petite fille, Casey n'aillant pas le courage de lui avouer qu'elle attendait plutôt une Princesse Charmante et qu'elle pensait l'avoir trouvé avant qu'elle ne parte, son histoire était de toute façon bien trop difficile pour une si petite fille.**_

- On va dire que oui et toi, tu aimerais des enfants quand tu seras grande ?

- Oui, j'en voudrais plein, au moins 100 ! _**Lança-t-elle faisant rire légèrement la rouquine.**_

- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail alors. Mais dis-moi, tu connais mon nom, mais je ne connais toujours pas le tiens, tu peux me le dire ?

- Je m'appelle Sasha, mais je ne me souviens plus de mon nom de famille, tu ne vas pas me disputer hein ?

- Bien sûr que non ma puce, je ne vais pas te disputer pour ça et tu as quel âge ?

- Comme ça, _**dit-elle en montrant 5 doigts à l'ADA.**_

- Whaouh tu es une grande fille.

- Et toi tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai 35 ans.

- T'es super-super grande alors.

- C'est ça, _**sourit Casey**_, maintenant si tu me conseillais une poupée, il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir.

_**Le visage de Sasha afficha alors une moue d'intense concentration**_ _**avant qu'elle ne regarde Olivia comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose de très important.**_

- Tu peux aller jouer avec Casey par terre si tu le veux, je ne vais nulle part.

- Promis ?

- Je te le promets Sasha, _**lui sourit légèrement la brune en passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux de la petite fille qui descendit des genoux d'Olivia pour rejoindre l'ADA sur le sol.**_

- Je peux toucher aux poupées ? Pour mieux choisir ?

- Bien sûr ma puce.

_**Se mettant debout sur ses jambes fine Sasha plongea sa main dans le bac en plastique, fouillant un peu pour en sortir une poupée habillée d'une robe de princesse bleu avec de jolies cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu ciel qui rappelait étrangement à Casey la personne qu'elle avait tellement de mal à se sortir de la tête.**_

- Celle-là, elle te plait ?

- Elle est parfaite ma puce, _**sourit Casey en attrapant la poupée que lui tendait la petite fille, passant une main dans les cheveux blond afin de les discipliner un peux.**_

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être Alexandra. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est un super prénom pour une princesse ! _**S'enthousiasma la petite tandis que des coups se faisaient entendre à la porte, coups qui firent**_ _**sursauter Sasha qui regagna sa place sur les genoux d'Olivia tremblant comme une feuille.**_

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, _**essaya de la calmer la brune en resserrant ses bras autour du corps frêle de la petite fille caressant ses cheveux tandis que Casey se levait pour aller ouvrir la porte dévoilant Elliot**_ _**tenant entre ses mains un sachet contenant sans aucun doute les frites qu'avait demandé Sasha**_, tu vois, c'est juste notre ami Elliot, il vient t'apporter tes frites.

- Tout va bien ?

- A merveille, si tu pouvais faire une recherche sur une Sasha dont la mère se nommerait Paula dans les personnes disparues, _**souffla Casey juste assez fort pour qu'il entende.**_

- Je m'en occupe, je reviens dès que j'ai des informations.

- Ok, à plus tard, _**répondit Casey avant de refermer la porte pour rejoindre Olivia et la petite Sasha…**_

_**CN/AC**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre pour ceux qui passe encore par là.**_

_**Sinon j'ai décidé de mettre en couple Olivia (pas tout de suite mais plus tard) avec une personne qui arrivera dans le prochain chapitre et dont j'ai mentionné le nom dans celui-ci, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit.**_

_**J'attends vos théories et je vous dit à la prochaine fois.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
